Enter the Dark
by Debir
Summary: Xena, Gabrielle, and the new warrior Deerdra embark on an epic journey that will test the strength of their friendships. Will a bloody battle and a confusing encounter with Xena's daughter Eve bring Gabrielle and Deerdra closer or drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Enter the Dark"

by

Debir

Chapter One: "The Loss"

It's early Spring and along with it comes renewal, rebirth, and the young trying to impress the person they love. Our not so young warriors, Xena, Gabrielle, and Deerdra are walking along a dirt road in a lightly forested area in Greece. In Springtime tradition, Deerdra is showing off for Gabrielle. She places an increasing number of coins on her elbow then quickly catches them before they hit the ground. Not an easy trick to perform while walking. The constant 'ka-clack' of the coins is wearing on Xena's nerves, and Deerdra knows it.

Xena tries not to sound annoyed, "Is that something you usually do when you travel?"

Deerdra gets that she's referring to their talk by the lake. "When I'm bored I do. "

Gabrielle is amused by their attempts to bicker in a nice-ish way, not that it has made it any easier for her to choose to be with one or the other.

They come to a grassy clearing and stop. There is a gray, seven-foot tall tree stump sitting smack dab in the middle of the road. It has two limbs, one on either side like arms.

Gabrielle breaks the silence. "That's odd. How could a tree grow in the middle of a well traveled road? There aren't any tracks going around it."

Deerdra wonders as well. "It couldn't. What do you think, Xena? Keep going or turn back?"

Xena thinks for a moment. "Keep going but give it a wide berth."

They take a couple of steps forward before Xena comes to a dead stop putting Gabrielle on alert.

"What? What's wrong?"

Xena lowers her voice. "The birds have stopped singing."

As soon as she speaks the words, the forest ahead of them slowly fades to black. The hair on Deerdra's arms stand at attention. "Maybe we _should_ turn back."

An idea of hers that Xena can support. "I agree."

They turn around and watch as that section of forest fades to black as well.

Gabrielle's palms begin to sweat. "Something wants us to go across the field."

That something has a voice. "Gabrielle."

The trio freeze. Gabrielle's name echoes in their heads as this thing communicates to them mentally.

Deerdra whispers to Gabrielle. "A friend of yours?"

Gabrielle shushes her then they cautiously turn back around to face the tree stump.

Deerdra notices a change. "Is it me or does that stump look different? Darker maybe?"

Xena sees it as well. "It isn't you."

The voice is in their heads again, but this time they notice that the tree quivers when the voice speaks. "I've been waiting for you, Gabrielle."

Deerdra tries to keep it light. "Not something you want to hear from a disembodied voice."

Gabrielle isn't paying attention to her. There is something familiar about that voice. When it dawns on her, her blood runs cold. "No, it can't be. It just can't." She looks over at Xena, pale as a ghost. "Xena, that's-" She can't finish the sentence, she doesn't have to. Xena pulls out her sword and readies her Chakram.

Deerdra doesn't know what's going on, but if Xena is gearing up for a battle, so is she. She unsheathes her swords. "I gather that's more than a talking tree."

Gabrielle's answer is barely above a whisper. "It's Dahak."

Deerdra's pulse quickens. She stands one of her swords in the ground and reaches into her boot then hands Gabrielle a bloodstained dagger. "Then you'll need this."

Gabrielle's stunned at the blade in her hands, "The Hinds' Dagger? Where did you get this?"

Deerdra unsheathes her sword, "Ares gave it to me for safekeeping."

Xena joins in on the interrogation, "How did he get his mitts on it? Hercules destroyed-"

Deerdra grits her teeth, "Now isn't the time. What's the plan?"

Dahak gives her an answer. "You hand Gabrielle over to me then be on your way."

Xena's response is expected. "Over my dead body!"

Dahak chuckles. "That can be arranged, Xena. With pleasure."

Xena does have a plan, which no one likes. "Go with Deerdra. I'll stay here and distract him."

Deerdra would rather it be the other way around. "Xena, I can better handle-"

Xena clenches her jaw, her mind made up. "Go!"

Gabrielle's heart sinks at the prospect of losing her again. "Xena..." Her voice trails off.

"I'll be fine, Gabrielle. Just stay behind Deerdra." She gives Deerdra a hard look.

Deerdra knows what's Xena is risking. Her admiration for her just became real. "You don't have to threaten me, I'll keep her safe."

Xena nods then prepares to face off against whatever Dahak has in store for them.

Deerdra leads Gabrielle toward the open field to Xena's left. Unfortunately for them, Dahak has other plans. Their boots no sooner touch the grass when, in the blink of an eye, the tree sprouts more limbs and like an octopus those limbs shoot forward and start grabbing at Gabrielle, totally ignoring Xena.

Deerdra steps in front of her as she back flips out of 'his' reach and Xena flings her chakram slicing through that group volley. More limbs take their place, sprouting as soon as they are cut. This next group entangles Xena, seeking to separate her from Gabrielle. Deerdra cuts her free then it is chaos. Each yell at each other to watch out as swords, sais, daggers, and chakram fly. They don't seem to be making any headway as limbs are everywhere.

Dahak senses victory. He laughs. "Give up Xena. You can't win."

Xena slices and dices. "Never!"

Deerdra is still positioned between Dahak's tree and Gabrielle and she's worried. If she and Xena go down, Gabrielle will be on her own and that won't end well. She hits on an idea she prays will work. "Gabrielle, when you see an opening use the dagger!"

Gabrielle doesn't see an opening, but Dahak does. Deerdra lets her attention waver just long enough for a branch to impale her smack dab in the middle of her chest. She drops her swords and flails around as the limb snakes up her back and wraps around her neck, finally piercing her skull and entering her brain. Time slows as she slumps to the ground.

Gabrielle's eyes get as big as saucers. "Deerdra!" Then with all her might, she heaves the Hind's Dagger at the tree. It hits its mark with a dull 'thud.' The tree screeches and goes all wobbly, yet does not release its grip on Xena or Deerdra until the stump catches fire. A flash fire for sure as stump and limbs instantly disintegrate bringing the ambush to an ashen end. The only evidence anything happened is a large black circle in the middle of the road with the Hind's Dagger laying harmlessly in its center.

Not that that's the last of they'll hear of Dahak. "This isn't the end, Xena! It's just the beginning! Ha,ha,ha!"

Xena dusts off the ash. "Swell. Are you okay, Gabrielle?"

"I'm fine. Deerdra went down, though."

They look in her direction and see that she isn't moving. Xena snatches up the Hind's Dagger as they rush over to check on Deerdra. It isn't a pretty sight. Blood is everywhere and the wounds to her chest, back, and head are open and raw. Xena examines her. Eyes-glazed over. Pulse-none. Breathing-no. If it was anyone else, Xena would declare them dead.

Gabrielle has the same thought, but these wounds...She's panic begins to creep in. "Her wounds will heal, won't they? All of her other ones did. She's immortal so she'll be okay, right?"

Xena isn't sure but she doesn't want to add to Gabrielle's panic. "Sure she will. It'll take more than some overgrown bush to do her in. You do your best to dress her wounds while I set up camp on top of that hill over there." She point to a grassy knoll far away from any trees.

Xena does venture far enough into the forest to gather wood to make a fire. She joins Gabrielle after she gets the fire going then they carry the heavily bandaged Deerdra over to and lay her next to the roaring fire. Her blood-soaked bandages has quelled their appetite but not their worries.

"Xena, what do you think he meant by 'this is just the beginning'?"

"Trouble. You paid too high a price last time to defeat him, and now that he can take on any form..." She sighs. "And now. Now I don't know."

Gabrielle studies Xena's face which is lit by the orange glow of the campfire. A question has been eating at her since before the fight began. "Why didn't you let Deerdra distract him while you and I got away? She is stronger and he can't kill her, I don't think." She casts a concerned glance at Deerdra.

Xena is anxious for her to heal as well. "That's why. If he managed to kill me, she would be there for you no matter what he did or tried to do to her. She can come back from something like this, I can't."

"That's true." Gabrielle peeks under the bandage on Deerdra's chest. "I'm worried, though. Her wounds haven't begun to heal yet."

Xena masks her concern. "These aren't wolf bites, Gabrielle. It's going to take some time."

"I suppose so, but I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this." The day's events have caught up to her. She yawns and stretches. "Oh, gee am I beat."

"Then lay back and get some rest." "I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

Gabrielle manages a slight smile. "To stand guard, you mean." She goes over and snuggles up next to Deerdra to help keep her warm. "Goodnight, Xena."

"Goodnight, pleasant dreams."

Another yawn. "I sure hope so."

Gabrielle was right, Xena does indeed stand guard. She waits until she's sure Gabrielle's in dreamland before positioning herself into defensive mode-muscles tense, ready to pounce on anyone and anything that even thinks about coming near Gabrielle.

Morning finds that Gabrielle is still laying next to Deerdra, the fire has gone out, and Xena is nowhere to be found.

Gabrielle wakes up and looks around. "Xena? Maybe she's getting breakfast." She checks on her sleeping partner. "Deerdra?" No response. She gives her a gentle shake. "Deerdra?" She checks the chest wound. Still raw but not bleeding however, she is pale and cold to the touch. A wave of panic washes over Gabrielle. "No! No! You can't be dead! Xena!"

Xena sprints over to Gabrielle, who, at this point, is laying across Deerdra and sobbing. "She's dead."

Xena squeezes Gabrielle's shoulder. "I know. I noticed it this morning. I've prepared a funeral pyre next to a small lake for her."

Gabrielle looks at Xena, tears stream down her face. "But how? She was an immortal. She isn't supposed to die-not like this at least."

Xena wipes at Gabrielle's tears. "I don't understand it either. I guess no one, not even a demi-god is a match against pure evil." She stands up behind her. "Come on, let's go give her a proper warrior send off."

"Okay." Gabrielle caresses Deerdra's cheek then kisses her on the lips. "Goodbye, Deerdra."

They wrap Deerdra's body in a blanket and carry her to the pyre. It's a few feet from shore, in shallow water. The lake Xena chose has a clear view of Mt. Olympus and flows in its general direction. Gabrielle is moved by her thoughtfulness.

"This is the perfect area, Xena. I'm sure Deerdra will like it." Her chin quivers and her eyes well up.

Xena's heart aches for Gabrielle but this is the one kind of hurt that she can't do anything to make better. "Yeah, I though so too. She died defending you, so she deserves to have someplace nice to look at. I wonder where immortals go when they-." Gabrielle bursts into tears and buries her head in Xena's chest. Xena tries to comfort her. "Shh.I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

After this wave of tears pass, they place Deerdra's body on top of the pyre, her swords crossed across her chest. They set the wood on fire and as the flames grow, Xena sings the funeral song. The melody carries across the lake, filling the land with sorrow. A fresh wave of tears washes over Gabrielle and she clings to Xena. She again tries to console her, but this death has upset her as well. A tear rolls down her cheek as she holds Gabrielle tight.

With their eyes clouded by tears and smoke, neither of them notice the water beneath the pyre billow and churn as a rather large watery hand reaches up and envelops Deerdra's body, shielding it from the flames. When the bottom of the pyre gives way, the hand pulls her body into the lake leaving a ripple of a trial as it leads away from Xena and Gabrielle.

They are still holding each other as the flames die down to glowing embers. Xena gives Gabrielle a comforting squeeze before allowing her some time alone. "I'll wait for you back at camp, but don't stay too long, okay?"

Gabrielle wipes the tears away and nods an okay. Alone with the smoldering pile of ashes, she searches for the words to express what she's feeling-aside from heartbroken, that is. "Deerdra, I was fascinated by you from the beginning. But I still have so many questions about your life. What were you like growing up? Did you always know that you were different?" She sighs. "On our journey, I envisioned a life for us at Lorrania. But all of that has been taken away and now we'll never know." Her sobbing drowns out the sound of shoes crinkling the leaves behind her.

"Was it someone close to you, dear?"

Gabrielle nearly jumps out of her skin. She whirls around to see who is speaking to her. It is an older peasant woman. "What? Who?"

"I didn't mean to startle you, hon. I saw the smoke and was concerned that there might be a grass fire. Was it your husband?"

Gabrielle's too upset to be curious about the woman's sudden appearance, "Husband? Oh, no. She was a close friend. She died unexpectedly."

"Oh, dear. I am sorry for your loss. Are you going to be okay? You're not out here alone, are you?"

Gabrielle wipes under her eyes and her nose. "No, my friend Xena is just down the hill a little way packing up our gear."

The old woman's smile is disarming if a bit crooked. "Good, good. I live not too far up this road and if the two of you aren't in a hurry, you're more than welcome to stay. You can have a home cooked meal and a soft bed if you like. Oh, my where are my manners! I haven't even introduced myself to you yet. My name is Lenora."

Gabrielle wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the forest that night. "Thank you for the offer, Lenora." "I'll ask Xena about it. I'm Gabrielle, by the way."

Xena walks up, a bedroll under each arm with Argo and Deerdra's horse following close behind. "Ask me about what?"

"Oh, Xena. This is Lenora. She's offered us a hot meal and a warm bed for tonight."

Xena wasn't crazy about sleeping outdoors either. "Pleasure to meet you. Dinner and a place to stay. Sounds good."

The walk down the road through the forest was uneventful, although the horses were skittish. Xena chalked that up to her own nerves being strung taut. Lenora's house was in the typical thatched roof style. She had a barn and chicken coop with the whole property marked with a stone fence. All of it was in need of repair, even the fence. The inside was better, if a bit dusty. There was a dining area /kitchen and two bedrooms. There is a pot of stew cooking in the fireplace and three bowls and cups on the table.

"Come in an make yourselves comfortable. I know it's not much, but it serves my needs."

Gabrielle knows not to bite the hand that is about to feed her. "This is a very nice home you have here, Lenora."

Xena know it as well. "Yeah, better than some of the places we've stayed."

Lenora realizes they are being nice, but appreciates their effort. "Thank you, you're very kind. Please have a seat. The stew should be ready." She fills their bowls and sets out fresh bread, humming as she goes. She sits next to Gabrielle. "This is very nice. It's been quite some time since I've cooked for someone other than myself."

Xena tears off a chunk of bread and dunks it into the stew. "How long have you lived alone?"

"Oh, dear. It must be ten, no, fifteen years since...since they were taken from me." She looks down as her eyes well with tears.

"Since who was taken?" Gabrielle asks in a gentle voice.

Lenora's lip quivers. "My family. SHE took them from me."

Xena coughs, nearly choking on her food. Gabrielle thinks " _Oh, no._ " Leery of the answer, Gabrielle asks "She who?"

Lenora sniffles. "Death. She came and took my babies and husband."

Gabrielle is relived and saddened. She puts her hands over Lenora's. "I'm so sorry."

Lenora smiles at Gabrielle's kindness. "Thank you. It happened so quick yet, so slow." She takes a deep, ragged breath. "My oldest girl became very ill. All feverish and no appetite. There wasn't anything we could do, so I just held her and rocked her in my arms. She was in so much pain, it broke my heart to feel so helpless." She pauses to wipe her eyes and gather her thoughts.

"Then my baby boy became ill as well. He and his sister died just a few minutes apart. My husband and I were beside ourselves with grief." She sighs. "The pain and guilt were too much for him. He died that next night of a broken heart. I've been all alone ever since."

Xena and Gabrielle sit in stunned silence, unsure of what to say. Finally, Gabrielle clears her throat. "I don't know what to say. That's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

Lenora runs the back of her hand down Gabrielle's cheek. "My little girl would be about your age now. You remind me of her. You have similar features."

Gabrielle is flattered and a little embarrassed. She smiles a warm smile then looks over at Xena, with a 'now what?' expression on her face.

Xena stands up and stretches. "Well, Lenora, we don't have to be anywhere right now. Mind if we stick around for a while?"

Lenora's face lights up. "Mind? Not at all! I would love the company!"

Gabrielle gives Lenora's shoulder a gentle squeeze then stands up. "Let us help you clean up this mess."

Lenora springs to her feet. "Oh, no! You two go on to bed. You must be exhausted after the day you've had."

The warrior and the bard hadn't noticed that the sun had set. Gabrielle glances out the window at the waning light and her eyelids get very heavy from the strain of the day. "I am pretty tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gabrielle - and you too, Xena."

Something about that pause bothers Xena, but she shakes it off, attributing it to her own tiredness. "Night."

Lenora starts humming again as soon as they leave the room.

Xena eyes the bed. It's just big enough to hold the both of them, if they sleep on their sides, squished together. "Looks like there won't be any tossing and turning tonight."

Gabrielle rushes to Xena's arms and begins to sob. "Oh, Xena. Her story..."

Xena rubs her back. "Shh. We'll busy ourselves fixing up this place and maybe it won't hurt as much, okay?"

Gabrielle looks up at her through watery eyes. "You think so?"

Xena doesn't want to lie to her, but she also doesn't want her to get her hopes up. "Not really, but it's worth a try."

"Thanks, Xena."

"Yeah, well. It'll be nice to sleep in an actual bed for a while."

Morning, and the three women are sitting at the table digesting a hearty breakfast and making their plans for the day.

Xena laces her fingers then stretches her arms out in front of her. "Alright, what should we do first today?"

Lenora thinks for a moment. "Well Xena, you can start on the roof while Gabrielle helps me gather eggs in the hen house."

Xena cocks an eyebrow. Her expression says it all. _'Are you kidding me?'_

Gabrielle agrees with Xena. She wants to do something more strenuous than carry a basket of eggs. "I could fix the holes in the rock wall instead."

Lenora won't have it. "Oh, no sweetie. You stay with me. Xena can fix the wall when she's through with the roof. You don't mind, do you Xena?"

Xena's answer is a tad sarcastic. "Noo, I don't mind. You two go on and tend to the chickens. Don't want the little buggers to get lonely."

Gabrielle mouths the words "I'm sorry." Xena shrugs then waves her off.

The next several days is more of the same. Xena doing the heavy lifting while Lenora dotes on Gabrielle. Xena finally reaches her breaking point one hot afternoon. She's clearing rocks from the pasture. Gabrielle sneaks away from Lenora and begins to help. Too late, Lenora sees her from the window. She rushes out and stops her then pulls her away toward the house.

Gabrielle protests this time. "Lenora, Xena needs some help. Let me go!"

Lenora's grip is strong for an old woman. Gabrielle can't break loose. "No, sweetie. I need your help inside." Her tone is calm without a hint of anger.

Xena can't hear their conversation, she just sees Gabrielle being lead away. This ticks her off. She throws down the rock she was holding then marches over to the stables. "That's it! I'm riding into the village!"

Xena's back is to Gabrielle so she doesn't see the tug-of-war going on. "Xena, wait! I'll go with you!"

Xena's too angry to have company on her trip. "No, you stay with Lenora and do - whatever! I'll be back before dark." She hops on Argo and tears down the road.

With Xena gone, Lenora loosens her grip. "Don't worry about her, dear. She's just been working herself too hard and needs a break. Come inside and sit with me for a while."

Gabrielle is reluctant. Lenora has been treating Xena like a slave all week, but one look at the old woman's kind face and she gives in.

At the kitchen table, Lenora sits a little too close to Gabrielle for her comfort. She scoots over in an attempt to get some space between the two of them.

Lenora takes notice. "What's the matter, dear? Are you tired? I know of a place where you can relax and unwind."

Gabrielle tries to hold her temper. "Xena's the one who needs to unwind. I should be helping her with the hard work, not grooming the horses while she's cleaning the stalls."

Lenora plays on Gabrielle's heartstrings. "I'm sorry. It's just ...you look so much like my little girl that I don't want to let you out of my site. I don't want to loose you-her again." Her eyes well with tears.

Gabrielle's defenses crumble. "Nothing is going to happen to me-not so long as Xena's around." She holds Lenora's hands. "I'm not going anywhere, not for awhile at least. Now, where's this place where Xena and I can go and relax?"

Lenora perks up, although the invitation wasn't extended to include Xena. "A cave not to far from here has a natural hot springs pool. I spent a lot of time there after..." Her voice trails off. "I spent a lot of time there."

Gabrielle smiles. "I do enjoy those hot spring pools. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out - for Xena's sake."

Lenora jumps to her feet. "Good, good. Let's go-now."

Gabrielle chuckle at her enthusiasm, "Hold on. I need to leave Xena a note first, then we can go."

Gabrielle goes into the bedroom to retrieve some parchment. An evil grin slowly spreads across Lenora's face, "Yes, _please_ leave Xena a note. I don't want her to miss a single moment of the show."

*CONTINUED*


	2. Chapter 2

"Enter the Dark"

by

Debir

Chapter Two: "Revelations"

Deerdra is lying on the floor of a cave near a fire filled chasm. She's a little worse for wear, but otherwise unhurt and very much alive. She wakes up startled and immediately grimaces in pain.

"Geez that tree packs a punch. You alright Gabrielle? Gabrielle?" She realizes she's not outside anymore, "How in the Hell did I get in here? Wherever here is."

Dahak's booming voice resonates from the chasm, "Welcome, Deerdra Reese. Thank you for dropping by. This is an unexpected yet welcome visit."

"The pleasure's all yours." She tries to stand but her legs are still weak. She steadies herself by leaning against the cave wall. "If you brought me here to lure Gabrielle into a trap you're out of luck. " She spies her sheathed swords laying behind a pile of rocks and immediately starts forming an escape plan.

Dahak chuckles. "I don't need _you_ to lure Gabrielle to me, that is being taken care of as we speak. Convincing her to stay on the other hand is another matter. And since I was fortunate enough to have you dropped off before me, "A rope made of flame shoots out from the chasm and wraps around Deerdra's throat, "That won't be a problem either."

Deerdra's skin sizzles beneath the flame as she tries to loosen its grip. She growls, "I will Not be your pawn!"

Dahak states the stomach churning truth. "You don't have a choice."

To make his point, he uses the rope flame to pick her up and fling her against the cave wall. The rope releases and she falls to the cave floor with a dull, dusty thud. Gasping for air she attempts to stand. Dahak laughs and whips the rope around her throat again.

Deerdra instinctively grabs at the rope. "Why do you want Gabrielle? She isn't pure anymore."

"Her blood innocence doesn't matter now. That was only necessary to give me a path into this world." His anger makes It sound as though he is gritting his teeth-if his flame had teeth, that is. "Our last joining would have been successful if it wasn't for Xena. She will _not_ stop me this time."

Even though Deerdra is struggling to break the ropes' stranglehold, she still can't resist yanking his 'chain'. "Yeah, that was a real success. Xena killed your grandson who in turn killed your daughter. You know she won't hesitate to do it again."

Too much yanking. Dahak growls, throws her against the wall then slams her to the ground.

Deerdra coughs up quite a bit of blood and wheezes as she ever so slowly makes it to her knees. She glares at the fiery chasm. "And I won't, either."

That does it. Dahak yells, picks her up, then continually slams her against the cave walls like a pin ball. He doesn't stop until every bone in her body is broken. One last throw then he nails her to the wall, impaling her with a stalactite. To make sure she stays put, four more stalactites pin her wrists and ankles.

Dahak admires his handy work. "Now we wait."

Before she looses consciousness, a disturbing thought occurs to Deerdra. "If you weren't expecting me, then who brought..." Deerdra slumps over, her head hovering just above the stalactite protruding from her chest.

Xena's in no hurry to get back to Lenora's house so she takes her time in the village's general store. Tired of looking, she places the items on the counter.

The merchant, Joe, a stocky man with thinning hair, tries to crack wise with Xena. "Stocking up for the winter, eh?" He smiles.

Xena just looks at him, making him nervous. He mutters. "It's Springtime, see, so it was a ... never mind." He clears his throat. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the area?"

Xena isn't one for small talk, but it is a good way to learn the inside scoop on a place or in this case a person. "My friend and I are staying up the road a-ways helping a widow fix up her place."

Joe keeps tallying Xena's purchase. "Hmm, I don't recall a widow living outside of the village. The only place I can think of has been empty since the family who lived there died."

That gets Xena's attention. "What family and when?"

Joe pauses. "Let's see.. I don't recall their names, but it was a husband, wife, and their two young children. A girl and baby boy."

"What happened to them?" Xena's pretty sure she already knows the answer.

Joe's lowers his voice. "It was pretty tragic. The little girl got sick and died, the baby followed soon after. The parent were so overcome by grief, they committed suicide. The house has been empty going on fifteen years now. People around here think the house is either haunted or cursed- or both."

Xena thinks, _Oh, it's cursed alright,_ then braces herself for the answer to her next question. "Was the woman's name Lenora?"

Joe snaps his fingers. "Lenora! That's it!"

He starts to say something about forgetting such a pretty name but Xena doesn't stick around hear him. Like a shot she's on Argo and headed out of the village absolutely terrified at what she might find back at the house. Once there, she tears inside and yells for Gabrielle. No answer. She reads the note and her stomach tightens. "Damn." She runs out back, finds their trail then stops. "I wonder-." She dashes off in the opposite direction.

Gabrielle and Lenora walk at a brisk pace through the forest. Gabrielle has been trying to make small talk, but Lenora isn't participating. "So, will you be joining us in the springs?"

Lenora keeps her eyes on the cave entrance. "Oh, no Dearie. This is just for you."

Fifty feet from the entrance and Xena comes running up from behind, startling Gabrielle. "Xena! I see you got my note."

Xena draws the Hind's Dagger, making sure Lenora sees it. "Move away from her, Gabrielle-Now."

Gabrielle's confused but knows to do what Xena tells her, especially when she's in warrior mode.

Before she can move, Lenora grabs her and positions Gabrielle in front of her. "Stay back, Xena. She's coming with me."

Gabrielle struggles to break free and manages to give Xena just enough clearance. She eyeballs Lenora's arm. "I don't think so." She throws the dagger, barely grazing Lenora's arm, but enough to make her let go.

She gives Xena an icy stare. "This isn't over." She turns into a small ball of fire and flies off into the cave.

Gabrielle stares in disbelief, not fully comprehending what has happened, then it hits her. She gasps, "Has it been him this whole time?"

Xena puts her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, "I'm afraid so."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gabrielle slowly sits on a fallen tree, "What do you think is waiting for us in that cave?"

"I don't know, but I can guarantee there won't be a hot springs in sight." Xena kneels down in front of Gabrielle, "Do you think you can handle seeing him again?"

"I don't know. After the last time..." Her voice trails off as the memory of losing Solan and Hope flashes before her. She swallows back the tears. "It nearly drove us apart."

Xena takes Gabrielle's hands into her own. "I know that you're afraid, but there's a good chance that Deerdra isn't dead and is in that cave."

The dark cloud hovering over the Bard's heart lifts at the possibility. "What? How?"

Xena sits beside her. "Before I set out to find you, I checked the pyre. Gabrielle, there was absolutely no trace that a body was ever there, even her swords were fire burned hot, but not that hot. And before you say it- I searched the water below the pyre. There was nothing there."

Gabrielle wants to believe it's true, but it sounds like one of Deerdra's What Ifs. "It has been several days, Xena, the swords could have been stolen."

Xena looks directly at her and slowly shakes her head.

Gabrielle closes her eyes and leans back to feel the sun on her face. "It's a trap, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Gabrielle's crippling fear turns into boiling anger. She leaps to her feet, "That's it! I'm through cowering from that... thing! Trap be damned! This ends right here, right now! Let's go save Deerdra!"

Xena's heart swells with pride. Her grin can be seen from a mile away. "Right behind you."

With their senses on high alert and weapons at the ready, they enter the cave. Pulses quicken and palms sweat in anticipation of a Dahak greeting party so it is a relief and a surprise when they are met by a dark and empty cave.

Gabrielle whispers to Xena. "Are you sure this is the right cave? "There's nothing here, not even an altar." She stands on her tip-toes to get a better look at what is in the center of the cave. "It's just a big hole in the ground."

Xena isn't fooled. "This is were the flame ball went." She scans the room and spots a dark blob hanging on the far wall. "There's something on the cave wall over there. Do you see it?"

Dahak's booming voice answers, "Maybe this will help you see it better."

A wide column of fire shoots upward from the chasm, illuminating the hideously mangled body of Deerdra Reese.

All of the blood drains from Gabrielle's face, "By the gods - Deerdra."

Xena reaches for her chakram but before she even gets it unhooked, Dahak's rope flame is around her throat, "Now Xena, I can't have you freeing my bargaining chip."

Gabrielle's color and anger return in force, "What do you want, Dahak? To torture me and my friends? I lost my blood innocence long ago! Leave me alone!"

Dahak is amused and impressed, "My, haven't we grown since our last meeting. Such fire and confidence. Our next child will be unstoppable. Did you hear that, Xena?" He chuckles and tightens the rope sending her to her knees.

"Stop it!" Gabrielle rushes to her side.

He loosens the rope just enough to let Xena breathe. "Then you'll agree to have my child?"

Xena grabs her arm and manages one word. "Don't."

"Agree, Gabrielle or your old girlfriend will end up like your new one."

Gabrielle's mind races. She doesn't want to loose Xena but she sure as hell doesn't want to have that things' baby. A possible solution presents its self. There is movement at the far side of the cave. Somehow, Deerdra is being freed from the wall. The big stalactite holding her in place slowly backs out of her chest with a gooey sucking sound then falls to the floor. Then one by one the spikes in her wrists and ankles pop out and dropped to the floor. Deerdra's body stays suspended in place for a brief moment before being carefully laid out on the cave floor.

Dahak is getting impatient. "Well, which is it? Xena or my child?"

Gabrielle doesn't know how Deerdra freed herself, but she does know that she will need time to heal, so she stalls. "What if I my answer is neither one? Do I have a third choice?"

Xena is incredulous. She shoots Gabrielle a 'What in Tartarus are you up to?' look.

Dahak is not amused. "Third choice is this!" He picks Xena up, throws her across the room then has two huge demons morph out of the cave wall.

Xena curls up to lessen the blow, the rebound sending her bouncing off the wall and to Gabrielle's feet. "What are you up to?"

Gabrielle kneels beside her. "Freeing you and giving Deerdra time to heal."

"Deerdra?" Xena looks in the direction where she used to be. "How did she get down?"

"Hold on." Gabrielle mule kicks a rock demon then helps Xena to her feet. "I don't know, but I sure am glad she did."

"So am I. Duck!" Gabrielle does and Xena whips out her sword and strikes the demon across the arm, chipping off a small chunk of rock. It roars then lunges at Xena. Too late. She has already rolled out of the way. "You don't like being a chip off the old block, huh?"

Now it's total chaos. A demon steps out of the shadows and wraps its arms around Xena, pinning them to her sides. On the other side of the room, Gabrielle bobs and weaves trying to stay out of arms length of ole chippy. She spots the Hinds' Dagger poking out of Xena's boot, somersaults over then plunges in into the back of the nearest demon-the one holding Xena. It screeches in pain then crumbles into dozens of small boulders. Everything and everyone stop, stunned by what just happened.

Gabrielle glances at the dagger in her hand and smiles. "It looks like our odds just got better."

This pause in the action comes to an end as chippy grumbles and lumbers toward the warrior duo. Xena leans down and cups her hands. "Time to fly!" Gabrielle steps into Xena's hands and she flips Gabrielle up and over the demon. As soon and Gabrielle lands, she plunges the dagger into chippy's back. It screams then crumbles just like the first one. There is no time to celebrate, however as two more demons materialize out of the cave wall.

Xena readies her sword and chakram. "New plan!"

Gabrielle tightens her grip on the dagger. "Right behind you!"

Xena's plan? Have Gabrielle stay behind her while she distracts a demon by chipping away at it with her blades then at the first chance opening, Gabrielle slips in behind the demon and stabs it with the dagger. This plan works for the second wave, but by the third, the creatures have caught on and begin to double team our heroines.

Two 'rockies' have Xena and Gabrielle backed up almost against the wall-not a strategically smart place to be. Xena is doing her best to ward them off, but her sword is getting dull. "We need another pair of hands! What's taking Deerdra so long?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave a tall, golden haired man dressed in silver armor kneels beside Deerdra's mangled body. He closes his eyes and says a few words in a strange tongue then runs his hands over Deerdra's wounds. Her entire body glows bright and warm. Healed, Deerdra takes a deep breath then opens her eyes. The man looking down at her has a ring of familiarity. "I know you."

The man's expression is dour. "I am the Archangel Michael. I will explain later. Right now, your friends need you." He offers his hand to help her up.

Deerdra expects to feel residual pain from her encounter with Dahak so she is slow to her feet. She turns his name over in her head. "Michael, Michael. The same Michael who took away Xena's power to kill gods? And, there is something else I can't quite remember."

Michael doesn't want her to remember just yet so he offers no help for her memory. "Xena brought that on herself. We have more important matters to-"

A light bulb goes off in Deerdra's head. "You're the one who brought me here, aren't you? You plopped me down in the middle of Dahak's cave then stood by while I got the stuffing beat out of me. Why?"

Michael puffs up. He doesn't like for his motives to be questioned, but understands her confusion. "Everything that has and will happen in this cave is a test of your worthiness of this." He unsheathes the most beautiful sword Deerdra has ever seen. Polished silver blade. Shimmering Gold hilt. The blade is narrow at the hilt, wide in the middle, and then tapers to a deadly point.

Deerdra gasps. "The Claidheamh Geal Soluis. The Sword of Light."

Michael is impressed. "Use it without fear or hesitation and take your first step toward your destiny."

With respect and awe she takes the sword from Michael, holding it up and admiring it in the firelight. "My destiny." She stands up straight, puffs out her chest, and squares her shoulders. "I accept the challenge."

Her confidence brings a smile to Michael's lips. "Good." He looks behind her and nods towards Xena and Gabrielle. "There is your first test."

Deerdra whips around and sees what Xena and Gabrielle have been dealing with while she was unconscious. They had been holding their own, but the demons are adapting, changing their attack strategy and are now gaining the upper hand.

Deerdra is surprised then energized. She raises the sword then charges. "To battle!"

Michael smiles as he crosses his arms, confident in the choice to be Heaven's Warrior.

The Archangel Uriel materializes behind Michael. He looks down at the human warriors and scowls. "My doubts about her remain firm."

Michael doesn't take his eyes off of the drama playing out before them. "Even though she passed your test and nearly bested you? She is the one, brother. Those minor 'deities' taught her fighting and weaponry, life will refine those skills and shape her into the warrior we need."

Uriel scoffs, "We shall see." He extends his wings and ascends, disappearing before he reaches the cave's ceiling.

Before Michael joins the other Archangels, he has an admonition for Deerdra, "I championed your cause, Deerdra. Do not disappoint me."

*CONTINUED*


	3. Chapter 3

"Enter the Dark"

by

Debir

Chapter Three: "Cause and Affect"

" _Do not disappoint me_." Michael's words echo around inside Deerdra's head, fading only when she attacks the nearest rock demon, the one Gabrielle is trying to fend off. She comes up behind the demon then slices it in two at the waist. It howls in pain then crumbles into a mound of rocks.

Gabrielle couldn't see Deerdra because of the demon, but boy was she glad when see did, "Deerdra!" She runs up and gives her a big hug then stops, realizing that Deerdra may still be hurting, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you okay? What took so long?"

Deerdra smiles, "It's a long story. Duck!"

A demon forms from the wall behind Gabrielle and makes a grab for her. She ducks and Deerdra slices off its head. It screams and crumbles just like the other ones. They turn their attention to Xena who is having quite the time fending off two demons. One picks her up and throws her against the wall. She hits with a resounding 'Oomph!', bounces off, and readies to counter attack when she catches a glimpse of Deerdra coming up fast behind them.

Xena smirks, "Time for you cookies to crumble."

Deerdra leaps as high as she can then in one smooth motion she slices down one demon and then immediately slices up on the other forming a giant V.

Xena's relieved to see that Gabrielle is okay and after climbing over the rock rubble, gives her a quick hug. "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle nods. "Yeah."

Xena gets a good look at the shiny new sword in Deerdra's hand. "Nice sword. Where'd you get it?"

Deerdra starts to tell her, but decides that now isn't the time to add to her anxiety. "You wouldn't approve."

Gabrielle sees something big moving behind Xena and toward them. "Uh, guys?"

Xena isn't the only one who has taken notice of Deerdra's sword. Five more demons have appeared, each one holding some type of round metal shield. They stand shoulder to shoulder forming a huge walking wall of rock.

Xena hatches a plan. "Do you still have the Hind's Dagger?"

Gabrielle doesn't have the answer she wants. "Not anymore. The last one I stabbed fell backward with it still embedded in its chest. Another one stepped in front of me before I could pull it out."

Deerdra scans the rubble. "Do you remember where it fell?"

Gabrielle slumps her shoulders. "Behind them."

Deerdra rolls her eyes. "Swell."

Xena revises her plan. "We'll keep them occupied while you sneak around and find the dagger."

Gabrielle knows that they can hold their own, but she worries about their luck running out. "Are you sure?"

Deerdra holds up her sword and grins. "Not problem."

The demon 'army' receives their orders and rushes our heroes, quickly encircling them. Time for Xena and Deerdra to work together.

"Xena, go high!"

"Got it!" Xena flings the chakram as such so it flies around the circle, hitting each of the demons in the face. While they're distracted, Deerdra slashes them across their shins. They yell and crumble, revealing five more demons with shields held high.

"Go low this time!"

"Yep!" Xena again throws her chakram as before, this time hitting the demon's legs causing them to drop their shields just low enough for Deerdra to slash them across the throat. They yell and crumble and reveal even more demons. This group has learned from the last ones. They alternate their shields. Some high, some low. So Xena adjusts the chakram's trajectory so it too goes high then low.

By now, there are quite a few large piles of rock, so during this round of slashing and crumbling, Gabrielle waits for an opening then dashes behind one pile after another until she reaches the dagger.

Unfortunately for everyone, Dahak has also been waiting for an opening of his own. He sees that Gabrielle has left the safety of her comrades and sends a rope flame zipping across the room. It grabs her by the ankle and pulls her down, but not before she recovers the Hind's Dagger from the ruins.

Gabrielle screams at the top of her lungs, "Xena! Deerdra! Help!"

That gets everyone's attention. Xena and Deerdra pause long enough to scan the room...too long. One demon grabs Xena by the throat and pins her to the wall. Another takes a swipe at Deerdra. She ducks then slashes both demons. They yell and crumble but this time there aren't any more waiting for their turn, or so the warriors think. There is one more hiding in the shadows. It grabs Xena in a bear hug from behind. She grunts out, "I'll handle this one! You go and get Gabrielle!"

Deerdra nods then runs over to Gabrielle who is desperately trying to hold on to anything and everything to stop sliding toward Dahak's fiery chasm. As soon as Deerdra is close enough, Gabrielle latches on to her in a death grip. "For god's sake, Deerdra, don't let go!"

Deerdra sits back with her in her arms and digs in her heels."Don't worry. I'm not about to let that thing hurt you. I will have to let you loose to stop him, though."

Gabrielle tightens her grip. "I'm scared, Deerdra."

"Look at me. Do you trust me?" Gabrielle nods. "Good. Now don't panic. I have to attack Dahak while he's still solid."

Gabrielle reaches up and gives her a big kiss for inspiration. "Kill the bastard."

Deerdra grins at her. "Yes ma'am."

Deerdra's weight has slowed their slide, but they are still inching toward the chasm. Only now, there is a plan. Clinging to each other, they roll into the rocky ruins of the stone demons then allow Dahak to pull them until Gabrielle's feet touches a large bolder.

Deerdra reaches down and grabs the Hind's dagger from Gabrielle's boot. "Ready?"

Gabrielle takes a deep breath. "Do it."

Deerdra stretches behind them and slams the dagger into the cave floor-a hand hold for Gabrielle while she braces her feet against the boulder. Gabrielle hangs on for dear life as Deerdra runs up to Dahak's flame brandishing her 'Sword of Light'.

Xena doesn't see or hear any of what Gabrielle and Deerdra are doing, the rock demon is making sure of staying in her line of vision on the other side of the cave. She ducks, it ducks. She weaves, it weaves. She bobs, and catches a glimpse of Gabrielle sprawled out on the floor desperately hanging on to something. Not seeing Deerdra, she assumes the worse and chunks her chakram in the direction of Dahak's flame. She knows it won't kill him, but maybe it will disperse or weaken his flame long enough for Gabrielle to break free. Unfortunately, the demon has other plans.

As the chakram leaves Xena's hand, the demon raises its arm, knocking the chakram off course. It heads straight for Deerdra, slashing her throat right as she prepares to slice and dice Dahak.

Deerdra doesn't realize that anything is wrong until she feels something warm and wet running down her chest and she starts having a difficult time breathing. She puts her hand to her neck to wipe away what she thinks is sweat and comes away with a bloody hand.

"What the Hell?" She thinks. "What? Who?" She's getting weak and is finding it hard to concentrate, much to Dahak's delight. A face forms in the flame and mouths the words, "I win." An arrogant and deadly move on his part.

His smug grin boils her blood. She summons all of her strength and raises her sword, gurgling out an "I don't think so" before slashing downward in the flame and then across horizontally. A white cross briefly appears and Dahak roars in pain. His flame streams upward, washing the cave ceiling if fire before dying out completely. With his flame gone, the rock demon crumbles and the fire rope releases its hold then disappears. Her mission completed, Deerdra falls face first to the floor.

Gabrielle is just getting to her feet when Xena limps over to her. They ask in unison. "Are you alright?" That brings on a bit of nervous laughter from the battered twosome.

Gabrielle watches a wisp of smoke rise from the extinguished flame. "Is he gone for good this time?"

Xena puts her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and tries to sound confident despite a nagging doubt. "It sure looks that way."

Gabrielle lets out a tremendous sight of relief then wraps her arms around Xena in a big hug. She whispers. "It's over." She lingers for a moment before bringing Xena's happy thoughts to an end. "Where's Deerdra?"

They frantically scan the cave. Rock pile, rock pile, Hind's Dagger, rock pile, lump laying by the chasm.

"Xena, over here!" It's too dark for Gabrielle to tell if she is breathing. "Deerdra?" She runs over and turns her over. Her heart sinks when she sees blood oozing and spurting from the gash that nearly decapitated Deerdra. "Not again! Did Dahak do this?"

Xena spots her chakram embedded in the cave wall. When she pulls it out, she sees that Deerdra's blood is still fresh on the blade. "No, I did."

Gabrielle looks up at Xena and sees the bloody chakram. "You what? Xena! Why? What happened?"

Xena feels bad about hurting Deerdra and the pain in Gabrielle's eyes only makes it worse. "That rock thing was blocking my view and hit the chakram right after I threw it. I didn't know Deerdra was over here." She reaches down and squeezes Gabrielle's shoulder and says softly, "I'm sorry."

Despite their animosity, Gabrielle knows that Xena wouldn't try and kill Deerdra during a battle as serious as this one plus she doesn't feel the sense of panic as before. She's concerned, very much so, but there's no dark cloud hanging over her heart. "I'm not the one who needs an apology. Deerdra is going to be really P.O.'d when she wakes up."

"Trust me, I know. We need to get her bandaged up and out of here."

They rip the sleeves off of Deerdra's shirt and wrap them around her neck then gently pick her up and quick step out of the cave and head in the direction of Lenora's house.

"Are you sure you want to take her to this house, Xena? I mean, what if it wasn't real as well?

"Oh, it's real all right. It just hasn't been lived in for a long time."

When they arrive at the house, Xena pushes the door open with her foot and they take Deerdra into the bedroom. Xena uses one hand to strip the tattered, filthy sheet off then helps Gabrielle lay Deerdra's limp yet warm body down on the slightly less filthy mattress.

Gabrielle sits beside Deerdra and caresses her cheek. "She's still warm and her color is good."

Xena checks the bandage. "Yeah, she'll heal up just fine, we need to change out these bloody rags for some clean ones though." She eyeballs the grimy sheet balled up on the floor. "If it was anyone else I wouldn't do this." She rips the sheet in half while Gabrielle unwraps the old bandage.

"It's stopped bleeding." She holds the blood soaked sleeves by two fingers, "I'm gonna burn these," and heads for the kitchen stove.

When Xena joins her, she finds Gabrielle just standing by the fireplace, cloths in hand with an uncertain look on her face and no fire.

Xena smiles and acts ignorant. "What's the matter?"

"Xena, this is stone cold. And, where is the food and the pan and bowls?"

Xena points to the roof.

Gabrielle can't believe it. "Our repairs are still here?"

"Yep, all of them."

Gabrielle shakes her head. "I don't get it. This house hasn't been lived in for years. If it was all a fantasy dreamed up by Dahak, what did we eat? And that bed. I know we slept in it, not that you could tell."

"I don't have any explanations, just that he let us see only what he wanted us to see. And I don't even want to think about what he had us eat."

Gabrielle tosses the rags into the fireplace anyway. "This whole place give me the willies. I hope Deerdra is healed up by morning because I sure don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"I agree. It's been a long day, why don't you go back there with Deerdra and try and get some sleep."

"What about you? You've got to be exhausted. You got hurt as well, you know." She rubs Xena's arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'll delouse the other mattress and crash in there."

Gabrielle laughs. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on. She'll need to see a familiar face when she wakes up."

"Uh, huh. You just want me there to stop her from jumping up and punching you in the nose."

"That too."

"Good night, Xena."

"Good night." Xena waits until Gabrielle has left the room before making her way to the other bedroom. Each step sends a shooting pain to a different part of her body. "The way I feel, one punch would be all it would take. Grimy or not, that bed is going to feel good tonight...or not." She sighs. There isn't a mattress, dirty or otherwise or a bed for that matter, just an outline of where one used to be. "Kitchen it is." She eases herself down on a chair and lays her head on her arms on the table then dozes off.

In the bedroom, Gabrielle touches Deerdra's forehead, (still warm), then crawls into the bed and curls up beside her. She whispers, "Don't be angry with Xena when you wake up. She didn't mean to cut you, it was an accident." She strokes Deerdra's cheek. "Just wake up, okay?"

Morning finds Gabrielle still snuggled up all cozy next to Deerdra. Gabby wakes first. She's eager yet afraid to find out if Deerdra is alive. Tentative, she touches Deerdra's cheek. "Your warm. Good! Now your heart." She lays her head on Deerdra's chest. "Beating away! One final check." She gently removes the neck bandage. "You've healed! Thank the gods, you're alive!" She pulls Deerdra up to her in a hug, waking her.

Residual pain is a b-ch for immortals. Deerdra yells out, her body reliving each hurt from of being tossed around like a rag doll and to being impaled, not to mention the blade of Xena's chakram slicing into her neck. Gabrielle quickly sets her down.

"Deerdra, it's okay. You're safe."

Deerdra's mind is in a fog, racing to catch up to the here and now. The fog clears and the first thing she sees is Gabrielle leaning over her looking happy yet concerned. Her brain is still is still chugging along the memory tracks. She's almost to the station, but she isn't clear as to what has happened, although seeing Gabrielle on top raises her hopes. She smiles. "Hi there."

Gabrielle returns the smile. "Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Better." The train pulls into the station. She bolts upright. "Are you okay? What happened to Dahak? He didn't..."

Gabrielle puts her hands on Deerdra's shoulders. "I'm fine and he's gone-thanks to you."

Deerdra relaxes and leans back and absentmindedly runs her hand across her neck. "Where are we, anyway?"

Not the question Gabrielle was expecting. She decides to nip it before it blooms, however. "An old house. Xena and I stayed here after you..." Deerdra's eyes narrow at the mention of Xena's name. Time to start nipping. "It was an accident. She couldn't see around the rock monster and didn't know you were standing at the chasm. It wasn't a cheap shot, honest."

"I suppose. Where is she, by the way?"

"I haven't seen her since last night. Hmm, I haven't heard her this morning either. I can't imagine her sleeping in."

Deerdra has an idea. "Did my new sword make it to the house with me?"

"No, we left it in the cave-oh."

"Yeah. Three guesses where Xena is right now."

Xena creeps into the cave, sword and chakram in hand. The morning light casts mini shadows upon the cave floor creating dark pockets making it easy to trip over the rocky debris. So Xena does. "What the...?" It's not rocks, but the Hind's Dagger. Its blade is still embedded up to the hilt, however there is a slit where it cut the floor during the Gabrielle tug of war. She wrestles it out of the floor and turns it over in her hand. "Not a scratch. Resilient little thing, aren't you? Now where's that sword?" She spots the swords' blade glinting in the sunrises' beam. It's laying next to the lukewarm chasm and near a large pool of blood. She thinks of Gabrielle and the fallout if Deerdra doesn't recover. "You'd better heal from this." She picks up the sword and the second she touches the metal and sees the odd writing on the hilt, she knows. "Michael! I know this is your sword! Come down here, now!"

He does, materializing behind her, arms crossed and jaw set. "Still impudent, I see. Has death taught you nothing?"

Xena whirls around and points the sword at his chest. "It's taught me not to trust you. What do you want with Deerdra?"

Michael isn't intimidated. "That is none of your concern."

"Gabrielle has deep feelings for her, that makes it my concern."

"Deerdra is not the one who keeps putting Gabrielle in harms way."

Xena jabs Michael in the chest. "Don't push me, Michael. If this thing can slice through rock, then it can damn sure cut you in two."

Michael is unconcerned. He looks down at the sword then back up at Xena. "That was not meant for you."

A high voltage electric like charge heats up the sword's hilt zapping and burning Xena's hands. She wastes no time in letting it go. "Son of a... !"

Michael chuckles and holds out his hand over the sword. It slowly rises to his open palm. He points it at Xena's chest.

Xena looks up from massaging her hands. "Do it, Michael. Do it. You know you want to."

He thinks long and hard, weighing the consequences. A voice from behind saves him from making a disastrous decision.

"Michael?"

Gabrielle and Deerdra are standing just inside the cave entrance. Michael hesitates then lowers the sword. "Gabrielle, it is a pleasure to see you again." He nods an acknowledgement at Deerdra. "Deerdra."

Gabrielle could feel the tension between the two of them the moment she walked into the cave. "What's going on?"

Xena crosses her arms. "That's what I'd like to know."

"Get in line." Deerdra walks past Gabrielle. "You said that you would explain. So start."

Gabrielle was just thrown a curve. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Xena is enjoying making Michael look bad. "Who do you think took her off the wall and gave her that sword?"

Gabrielle doesn't believe it. "You were here the whole time and didn't do anything to help us?"

Michael remains imperious. He ignores Xena and Gabrielle and stares intently at Deerdra.

Deerdra takes the hint. "Um Gabrielle, why don't you and Xena wait for me outside. He's not going to say anything while you two are here."

Gabrielle has her doubts. "Are you sure you want to be left alone with him?"

Deerdra has doubts of her own. She also wants answers. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Xena grumbles, "We'll be right outside," then makes a point of brushing up against Michael as she walks past him and joins Gabrielle.

Deerdra crosses her arms and gives Michael a once-over. "Okay, they're gone. Now tell me, what is going on?"

Michael takes a deep breath and prepares for the typical barrage of questions and accusations. "This was a test of your abilities and to determine if you are worthy to carry the sword. You passed, by the way."

Deerdra begins a slow burn. "A test? A test? You put Gabrielle in harms way to, what...see if I can wield a sword? It's a fancy sword, I'll give you that, but still. That thing could have killed Xena and me and impregnated Gabrielle again. If you wanted to get my attention, you could have found a less dangerous way."

"I have discovered over the years that you respond best to dramatic and sometimes brutal action. I did not arrange this-encounter. I just seized the opportunity. Plus, Gabrielle was never in any danger. One of you would have saved her."

"One of us? You mean me, right?"

"I am about to place a huge responsibility upon your shoulders. I had to prove to the others and myself that you truly are the one."

"The one, huh? Wait, what others?"

"What do you remember when you died, after things faded to black? Close your eyes and think." Micheal's voice is firm but comforting.

Deerdra hesitates. He doesn't seem threatening, but he did just stand and watch them fight a major battle. Curiosity gets the better of her. She closes her eyes and concentrates. "I see arrows, flaming arrows. They're being aimed at me from up above. Uh, now I see a cave with two massive iron gates blocking its entrance. I feel...despair coming from the cave." She stops and furrows her brow.

Michael moves her past this memory. "Do you remember anything pleasant?"

Deerdra pushes past the sorrow. "There's a big room with hundreds upon hundreds of small balls of light." She smiles. "I feel new life and hope here. And, singing? Yes. I here singing. So beautiful. It's coming from behind giant golden gates. You're there. And I see the other ones like you. You stop me from going through the gates. 'Not yet', you said." She opens her eyes and looks at Michael. "What do you call this wondrous place?"

Michael puffs up. "Heaven."

"Heaven, huh. So why was the big one with red hair trying to kill me? Or was that his way making me feel at home?"

Michael frowns. "Uriel. He is not fond of humans and does not believe you are up to the task. That was his way of testing your fighting abilities and your determination."

"I'm determined to live, alright." She sighs. "All these tests. Makes me wonder if life is nothing more than a test."

Michael doesn't respond.

"Oookay. You said that I'm the one. The one to do what?"

"Heaven needs a warrior here on Earth to banish all demons and in affect save mankind."

Deerdra rolls her eyes. "Oh, is that all."

Michael is getting impatient with her attitude. "Humans and their jokes. Do you really fail to see the gravity of what I have told you? If you accept this challenge, it will change your life and send you down the path toward your destiny."

"Is that you being dramatic again, because you already have my attention. We joke to keep our sanity. And I would better understand if you would cut the drama and just come out and tell me exactly what you want of me."

Michael takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I want you to leave your family and friends and travel across the land killing any and all demons you encounter."

Deerdra knows she is getting on his nerves and if what she's heard about his treatment of Xena and in essence Gabrielle, she's going to keep going. "Now was that so hard?"

Michael has had it. He shakes his head and slowly walks away. Deerdra stops him.

"Michael, wait. I'm just teasing you. I understand, it just hasn't fully sunk in yet. You're saying that this is my purpose, why I'm here? To hunt down and kill evil entities like Dahak?"

Michael's mood brightens. "Yes! I-we are offering you the opportunity to do something important with your life, to make a difference in this world...to give your life meaning." He mentally takes a step back. "If you choose to do so, that is."

Deerdra is silent, letting it all sink in. "To have a clear path after all this time. Whew, that's heavy." She paces the cave floor, thinking and pondering, weighing the pros and cons. "Accepting would mean that I would have to leave everyone I care about. Leave Gabrielle. That would make Xena happy."

Michael isn't without sympathy. He puts his hand on he shoulder. "I know it will be difficult, but for Gabrielle's safety you must. These evil 'beings' will not be looking for her, but if presented with the opportunity-."

"Yeah, I get it. It's just..." She sighs. "I finally find someone I trust enough to give my heart to completely and I have to walk away from her." She turns to look at Michael. "Am I also destined to walk this world alone?"

"That I do not know. But you would not have been chosen if it was not believed that you could shoulder the burden." He delves into his pep talk. "You are an excellent fighter, as tenacious as a lion. Heaven needs a warrior such as yourself. Someone who lives to fight and will not back down no matter the odds." He leans down and looks her square in the eyes. "Simply put, Heaven needs you."

Deerdra knows he is full of hot air. Nevertheless, she is flattered. "Tenacious, huh? But why me and not Xena? She relishes a good fight as much as I do and is just as determined, especially if Gabrielle is involved."

"It is true that you two have the same desires. However, we need someone who will be around for generations to come for as long as humans inhabit this Earth, evil will exist to torment their souls."

Deerdra thinks out loud. "I can finally put my immortality to good use." She stands up straight and puffs out her chest. "I accept the challenge."

Michael grins from ear to ear. "Excellent!" He places the sword in her hands. "There is one rule you must follow. You are not, under any circumstance to use the sword to kill a human being."

Deerdra give the sword a whirl, slicing and dicing the air before sliding it into its scabbard. She reaches back and attaches it to her back harness. "I can't imagine killing anyone at all as being big in your book."

Michael's voice is stern. "It is not. You are to avoid killing anyone for any reason. If not...one of us will determine your punishment."

Deerdra doesn't like the sound of that. "One of you. Meaning the one that tried to kill me."

Michael crosses his arms. "Yes."

"Knocking people unconscious it is. I am curious. Will it just be me or will I have a demon fighting army to assist in the saving?"

Michael frowns. He's none too eager to explain so he keeps his answer short and devoid of any detail, "You will run across others, but they will not have your set of skills nor will they be immortal."

Deerdra doesn't push. She can hear the reluctance in his voice. "Do you need me to start right away? I'd like to spend a little more time with Gabrielle."

"I understand. You will know when it is time for you to leave."

"Let me guess, I'll come across a fork in the road."

Michael grins, "Something like that," then slowly flies away, his form fading as he ascends back to his Heavenly post.

"Whew! Saving mankind. No pressure there." She begins the slow walk toward the first of many gut wrenching decisions she will have to make in conjunction with her new 'career.'

*CONTINUED*


	4. Chapter 4

"Enter the Dark"

by

Debir

Chapter Four: "Complications"

Gabrielle and Xena are growing antsy waiting for Deerdra and Michael's conference to end, although Xena is playing it cool. She's leaning against a tree with her arms crossed watching Gabrielle who is chewing her nails while she paces.

Xena tries to lighten the atmosphere, "Is that what they mean by finger food?"

Gabrielle stops and looks at Xena, "What?" Xena nods towards Gabrielle's gnawed fingers. "Well, aren't you eager to find out what's going on? They've been in there a long time."

"It hasn't been that long, but, yeah I want to know." She feels a hangnail and does a little manicuring of her own. She bites off the offending skin tag then spits it out. "Deerdra can handle Michael, sword or no sword."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's no secret that he doesn't like you and if he's in there trying to turn her against you..."

"He won't."

"She doesn't like you either, Xena. How can you be so sure?"

Xena walks over to Gabrielle and places her hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "You."

Gabrielle blushes. "Yeah, well..."

Deerdra walks out of the cave, interrupting their tender moment. "Well, that was interesting."

"Deerdra!" Gabrielle dashes over to her. "How did it go? What did he say? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all good. Would it be okay if I explain later? I'm really ready for a change of scenery."

Something she and Xena can agree on. "Right there with you."

They trudge through the forest in silence then continue down a dirt road until near sundown when they stop to make camp.

Gabrielle is tired of waiting, she wants answers. "Okay, You've had plenty of time to think. What did you and Michael talk about?"

Xena scoots back from the fire a bit. "Yeah, what did Michael tell you?"

' _Here we go._ ' Deerdra says to herself. "Nothing bad about either of you. He did give me a lot to think about, though."

Xena eyeballs the scabbard at Deerdra's side. "It has something to do with that new sword, doesn't it?"

Deerdra sighs. "It has everything to do with the sword." She takes a deep breath. "He wants me to travel around the world and kill any and all demons I encounter."

Stunned silence then Xena asks, "And you agreed?"

"Yes, it's an opportunity to do something important with my life and make up for some of the things from my past. To be someone my parents can be proud of." She's worried that Gabrielle hasn't said anything.

Xena understand redemption, but..."That's a good way to get yourself killed."

Deerdra pretends not to be concerned. "Nah, I have more lives than a cat. Besides," She pats the sword, "I have secret weapon." She chuckles and looks over at Gabrielle. She's not amused.

In fact, there's no expression at all on her face. She doesn't look at Deerdra at all. She just stares straight ahead at the fire when she asks the question weighing heavy on her mind. "Alone?"

Deerdra's heart sinks. "Yes."

Gabrielle studies the yellows and oranges of the fire. "Why?" She turns and looks at Deerdra, the flames dancing in her watering, angry eyes. "And don't say to keep me safe."

"But it's true. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to you because of a decision I made about my life."

"How you would feel? What about me, don't I get a say? This is so typical." Gabrielle is royally ticked off. She bounds to her feet, her face as red as the fire. "Time and again, Xena will go off to fight the bad guy and leave me behind. To keep me safe, you say. How many times have I watched you die trying to protect me? I knew the risks then, but this last time... This last time you didn't even tell me until the end. We didn't discuss options or even a plan B. You just made the decision on your own. The heck with what I want!"

She aims her fury back at Deerdra. "And now you're doing it! Gotta protect poor helpless Gabrielle. She's a writer not a fighter! The two of you are treating me like I've had my head in a scroll all of these years and I'm tired of it! I need some air." She stomps off into the forest.

Deerdra looks over at Xena. "That went over well."

"She lashed out because she's hurt. She cares for you, you know."

"Yeah? She's hard to read sometimes. You understand why I have to leave, don't you?"

"More than you know." Xena nods in the direction that Gabrielle went. "So go make her."

Deerdra gets to her feet. "Right." She heads that way then stops and says over her shoulder, "She has a point, you know."

Xena kicks at the fire. "Yeah, I know."

Gabrielle has stopped at a little stream, more angry at herself than at Xena or Deerdra, "Real mature, Gabrielle. Throw a tantrum why don't you?" _Sigh_. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

Deerdra steps through the trees, startling Gabrielle "It would be pretty boring otherwise."

Gabrielle spins around, "Deerdra, I'm-"

"No, this is on me. You were right, I should have heard your voice in the matter. I apologize. I would like a chance to defend what I said, though."

Gabrielle reiterates her point, "I don't need to be protected, Deerdra."

"I know-well, in theory I know. Speaking for myself, but I'm sure Xena would agree, I don't think you're helpless. My not asking you to come along is me being protective, not because you can't fight, but because I don't want you to get hurt. I've seen a lot of people die, family, friends, and lovers." She caresses Gabrielle's cheek. "I don't want to add you to that list."

"You won't."

Deerdra whispers the words, "How can you be sure?"

"Because you won't let it." Gabrielle's grin lightens their mood.

"Oh, so I'm back to being your protector now?" Deerdra chuckles-then ruins the moment. "I don't know why we're even discussing this. It's not like you're going to up and leave Xena so soon after getting her back."

Deerdra's words smack Gabrielle across the face. She stands there stunned thinking, _'You don't get it.'_ Instead of telling Deerdra how she feels, she stammers, "Um, right, of course. Speaking of Xena, we should be getting back to camp."

Deerdra knows what Gabrielle's getting at, that's why she brought up Xena. Although she would like to spend some more time alone with Gabrielle. "Yeah, sure. Don't want Xena to worry."

The walk back to camp is painfully quiet. Xena is waiting for them.

"Everything okay?"

Gabrielle plops down on her bedroll, "Yeah, fine. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." She rolls over, turning her back to both of them.

Xena can tell by her tone that she didn't get her way. "Yeah, it's been a long day. I'm pretty tired myself." She looks at Deerdra who shrugs then lays down and stares at the stars.

"One crappy decision down, hundreds more to come."

Morning and they break camp in tense silence. Things don't improve on their walk along a dirt road until they come to a fork in the road. Decision time. Xena to which way to go. Gabrielle to who to go with. Deerdra to the new and unknown.

Deerdra glances up. "Subtle." She faces Gabrielle and Xena. "Well, looks like this is where we part. You do understand why I have to do this, don't you Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle has been in deep thought since daybreak weighing the pros and cons of her decision. Now here she is staring at the crossroads of her life and the scales are still evenly balanced. The why of Deerdra leaving isn't in question. "I understand, I just don't like it. You shouldn't be doing this alone."

"Gabrielle, we discussed this." She glances at Xena.

She sighs. "I know. Not now. Someday maybe."

"No somedays. You just live your life and be happy."

They hug each other long and tight.

"I love you, Deerdra."

"And I love you."

Xena's a bit uncomfortable standing there watching. She clears her throat.

"Goodbye, Xena." She extends her hand. "It's been-interesting."

Xena grasps her hand. "Good luck and stay out of trouble."

Deerdra grins. "I will if you will. Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for each of you. I was saving them for your birthdays, but, there's no time like the present." She rummages around in her satchel.

While Deerdra has her nose buried in her bag, Xena leans down and whispers into Gabrielle's ear. "Don't stay because of me."

"Ah ha! Here they are. I was hoping to buy some colorful cloth to wrap them in, but... Gabrielle, this one's for you."

Deerdra hands her a crystal heart-shaped pendant that dangles from a woven leather lanyard. Two ruby beads, one on each side of the heart, sparkle in the sunlight. A flake of gold adorns the center of the heart. Pretty much a fancy version of the one she's already wearing.

"It symbolizes that no matter where you are or what you do, your heart will always be pure and strong."

Tears well in Gabrielle's eyes. "Oh, Deerdra, it's beautiful. Thank you." She sniffles and wipes her eyes then takes off her old necklace and hands it to Deerdra. "And a part of me for you."

Deerdra's heart sinks. She clinches her fist to try and stop the tears. "You're gonna always be a part of me." She clears her throat then turns to Xena. "And this is for you, Xena." She hands her a palm sized smooth oval stone. "It's a worry stone. You rub your thumb in that little grove in the middle and all of your worries will disappear."

"Oh, yeah?" Xena rubs her thumb across its cool surface. "Did It work for you?"

Deerdra smiles and revises her gift's description. "And for you, Xena. A fancy skipping stone!"

Xena chuckles. "Thanks. And for you, I have...ah!" She reaches into her breastplate and produces the small breast dagger. "Here you go! To keep you safe from all of the tiny demons you may encounter."

Deerdra takes it from her and laughs. "The Dainty Dagger of Death! Are you sure? Your breasts are going to be a little less dangerous now."

All three erupt into much needed laughter.

Gabrielle watches as these two rivals joke around with the little dagger. The scale has moved ever so slight. She has made up her mind. "Deerdra, I-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence. A man comes jogging up the road toward them.

"Hello! You must be going to the festival as well."

Xena looks him over. "What festival? Where?"

The man is confused by her questions. They're certainly dressed for the occasion. "The one in Areesia, honoring Deerdra Reese."

Deerdra's jaw hits the dirt. "What? Why?"

The man is still cautious with his answers. "They're unveiling a new statue for her temple. I'm surprised three warriors like yourselves haven't heard about it." He looks Deerdra over from head to toe. "You should enter the look-a-like contest. You'd place in the top five easy."

Xena is thoroughly amused at the thought of a bunch of Deerdra clones running around. "Oh, this I gotta see. Lead the way."

Deerdra stops Gabrielle. "What were you going to say?"

"Later." Gabrielle can't resist needling Deerdra. "So, you have temples, huh?" She chuckles. "I can't imagine what they would leave for an offering."

"Ha, ha. They were Athena's idea not mine. I thought she destroyed them after I left."

Gabrielle is still chuckling. "Well, she missed at least one."

Deerdra shakes her head. "There's never a dull moment with you two, is there?"

Gabrielle's grin grows wide. "And you want to trade this to fight demons."

She hooks Deerdra's arm and they follow Xena and the man down the right path leading to Areesia and yet another adventure.

As soon as they arrive at Areesia, their guide leaves them and joins up with his friends. On any other day, this would be your typical sleepy little village. Rows of thatched roofed buildings and street vendors hawking their wears, but today, today the streets are crowded with merry people drinking and dancing. They even have wandering minstrels and acrobats.

Deerdra can't believe her eyes. "My word, it's like a mini Lorrania."

Xena isn't surprised. "Makes sense. You are their god after all."

Deerdra shoots her a dirty look. "Not after today, I'm not."

"There's your statue." Gabrielle points beyond the crowd at an area at the other edge of the village. The ten foot tall statue is covered and there is an elevated stage butted up against it. A tall pole is situated just off center of the stage. "I wonder what that pole is for?"

Xena looks over the top of the crowd. "I don't know. Let's see if we can get closer."

They attempt to breach the crowd, but it is slow going. It seems like everyone they bump into offers them either food or drink or both, most of them just want to dance. It doesn't take long for the villagers' partying mood to infect the three warriors. Oh, they're still headed for the stage, it's just now instead of walking, they're dancing their way across the village. Nobody pays them any attention. There are several Deerdras scattered throughout with a sprinkling of Gabrielles. There are a couple of Xenas. However, they are not dressed as present day Xena, but as dark Conqueror of Nations Xena. (This is a party celebrating Deerdra, after all). Their anonymity doesn't last long. One of the vendors selling wooden replicas of Lorrania's castle recognizes Deerdra.

He bellows over the noise. "It's Her! It's Deerdra! Everyone! Deerdra is here!"

A hush falls over the crowd. The trio exchange nervous looks.

Gabrielle whispers to Xena. "Now what?"

Xena isn't sure until she sees an older gentleman walking their way. "Ask him."

He ignores Xena and Gabrielle and extends his hand to Deerdra. "Welcome, welcome. This is quite the unexpected honor for us and you're just in time for the statue unveiling. My name is Thomas, by the way. I'm the mayor of this fine village."

Deerdra shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Thomas. These are my friends Xena and Gabrielle. We're here by accident. If we hadn't ran into a man on his way here, we wouldn't have known anything about the celebration."

Thomas continues to ignore Xena and Gabrielle. "Ah, it was no accident. The gods guided you here for a reason. The unveiling isn't until tomorrow, but would you say a few words today? It would be such an honor if you did." He finally turns and looks at Gabrielle. His tone is decidedly less friendly. "Oh, and welcome, Gabrielle...you too, Xena."

Deerdra isn't sure she wants to draw any more attention than she already has. "I don't know. I'm not big on speeches."

Gabrielle just has to tease her. "Go on, say something. They adore you here."

Thomas doesn't wait for Deerdra to answer. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her through the crowd and up onto the stage. "Everyone! Areesia has been blessed by the gods on this special day! Deerdra is here and she wishes to speak to us!"

Xena and Gabrielle, standing up front, snicker while everyone else in the crowd cheer. The villagers standing next to the pair give them dirty looks.

Deerdra blushes and gives a timid wave. "Hello, everybody!"

A hush falls over the masses and in unison they fall to their knees.

"No, no, no, no. Stand up! You are not to worship me! I am not a god! I am just a humble human being like yourselves!" Deerdra's tone is firm but not angry. The villagers are confused. They don't move, which ticks Deerdra off. Now he tone is angry. "Didn't you hear me? I said stand up!"

Thomas gets to his feet then motions for the others to stand. He's worried. "What have we done to anger you? You were the wife of our protector, Athena. We only wish to honor her memory and you."

Deerdra checks her temper. They are simple villagers, after all and don't know any better. "Honoring is one thing. Worshiping is quite another. Listen, I don't mean to put a damper on the festivities, but I'm not nor have I ever been a god. Do not worship me. But, by all means, celebrate Athena and all of the good that she did." She reaches down and takes a mug of ale from a reveler then raises it in a toast, "To Athena!" The crowd echoes. "To Athena!" Deerdra takes a drink. "So let's eat, drink, and be merry!"

The crowd roars in approval and the party continues.

Deerdra grabs Thomas' tunic to stop him from joining the crowd. "Wait a minute, Thomas. I'm curious. Why is there a pole at the end of the stage?"

Thomas smiles. "That's for the grand finale tomorrow. I do believe you will enjoy it."

Deerdra looks at him sideways. "What are you up to?"

His grin widens. "It is the ultimate honor we can bestow upon you. Now please, I must go and finalize the preparations."

She lets him go and he melts into the mayhem. His evasiveness makes her uneasy. Xena and Gabrielle join her on the stage.

Gabrielle puts her hand on Deerdra's shoulder. "You handled that just right."

Xena concurs, "Yeah, the last thing we need are more false deities. What'd he say about the pole?"

"It has something to do with the finale tomorrow. I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it, though." Deerdra looks out over the sea of partiers. She gulps down the rest of her ale. "I'll worry about it later. Right now, party!"

She pushes Xena and Gabrielle off of the stage and into the crowd then dives in herself. The crowd catches them then passes them around overhead to the chant of "Deerdra, Deerdra, Deerdra!" All at once, the three are tossed into the air. The crowd roars when they land gracefully on their feet. A pretty buxom red-head hands Deerdra another pint and leads her deep into the mass of people.

Gabrielle gets caught up in the music and starts doing the Cha-cha. "When in Rome, huh Xena?" Xena shoots her a dirty look. "Okay, when you're in Areesia."

Xena watches her boogie over to a group of revelers then ponders that pole. "When in Rome."

*CONTINUED*


	5. Chapter 5

"Enter the Dark"

by

Debir

Chapter Five: "Peat and Repeat"

After partying into the wee hours of the morning, Deerdra wakes up with a massive hangover and a pretty brunette. Deerdra squeezes her eyes shut then opens them again trying to clear the fog. She looks at the woman who's passed out and drooling on the pillow. "Huh, I could have sworn you had red hair. Okay, genius, what else don't you remember? I probably don't want to know."

She gingerly gets out of bed and makes her way over to a water bowl and splashes her face then crinkles her nose. "What is that smell?" She sniffs some more, "Ugh, it's me. What on earth did I do last night, roll around in a barn?" She runs her fingers through her hair. "No straw. Oh well, I'd better get cleaned up before meeting up with Gabrielle and Xena for the big unveiling." She cleans up the best she can with what little water the brunette has in her house then dashes out the door, nearly running over Xena.

Xena looks her over. The dark circles under her eyes betray her spiffy appearance. "Somebody had a good time last night."

Gabrielle frowns. She's disappointed in the way Deerdra behaved last night but is enjoying the fact that Deerdra feels and looks like crap. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Deerdra squints and puts her hand up to shield her eyes."Yeah, I'll be fine. Man, that sun's bright. We need something other than a hat to wear to shade our eyes, you know?"

Gabrielle's feeling snarky. "You wouldn't need to if you didn't drink and party all night."

Deerdra doesn't have time to be snarky back, Thomas joins them wearing a fancy, ceremonial type robe. "Good morning! I gather you all had a good time last night?"

Xena and Gabrielle look at Deerdra. "Yes, we did. You sure know how to throw a party."

Thomas smiles. "If that impressed you, just wait to see what we have in store for you today." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Come and take your place next to me on the stage. Your 'friends' can stand over there next to the stage and have a front row seat." He turns to the duo. "I want you to have a clear view of our gift to Deerdra." He leads her away and up the steps to the stage.

Gabrielle's frown deepens. "He's up to something, I can feel it."

Xena is no fan of his, either. "Yeah, I don't trust him, either. I'm concerned about this surprise of his. Be ready for anything."

They make their way to the front row and as soon as everyone else sees Deerdra standing next to Thomas on the stage, they start to gather around close. When Thomas is satisfied that everyone is there, he begins his speech: "Friends, brothers, and sisters! Welcome to the grand finale of the Tenth Annual Deerdra Reese Jubilee!"

The crowd cheers and Xena bends down close to Gabrielle, "Also known as The Return of the Old One."

Gabrielle snickers then shushes her.

Thomas continues: "As you all know, this year we have been bestowed with a great honor. Deerdra Reese herself has joined us for this year's celebration!"

The crowd roars. "There will be two parts to this finale. First, we'll finally get to see the end result of brother Erich's hard work-our very own Deerdra Reese statue! " More cheers. "Immediately after, I have a very special surprise for our honored guest! Deerdra, if you will join me at the end of the stage we will proceed."

The crowd chants, "Deerdra! Deerdra! Deerdra!"

Xena's back in Gabrielle's ear. "She had better be careful from here on out. Things could get ugly quick."

Gabrielle hollers back, "Don't worry! She'll do fine!"

Thomas grabs hold of the sheet. "On the count of three!" The crowd joins in. "One, two, three!" He yanks the sheet off revealing a marble statue a little over a foot taller than Deerdra. The crowd goes wild. It's a decent likeness. Xena and Gabrielle burst out laughing and Deerdra turns beet red.

Deerdra expects to make a speech, but Thomas eager to show off his surprise. He pulls her away from the statue past the pole, "And now...the surprise!"

He takes a cloth and covers her eyes and motions to two men standing off stage. The men duck into a house and come out holding a large sheet in front of - something. They guide this something over to the pole then stop. One man walks behind the sheet while the other holds it in place. After a minute or so, the man walks back in front then nods to Thomas.

Thomas can barely contain his excitement. He removes the cloth from Deerdra's eyes then motions to the men. They drop the sheet and reveal...Eve battered and bruise and tied tight to the pole.

Gabrielle's jaw drops. "Eve?"

Xena nearly jumps out of her skin. "What's going on? What are you doing with my daughter?"

Thomas gestures to the audience and several men grab and detain Xena and Gabrielle. Xena yells, "Release my daughter, now! Deerdra, snap out of it and do something!"

Deerdra hasn't moved. She can't believe her eyes.

Thomas explains his surprise. "Our gift to you, the woman responsible for the death of our beloved War Goddess, Athena." He reaches into his belt and removes a very warn out dagger and hands it to Deerdra. He lowers his voice so only she can hear. "Time for you to avenge your wife's death."

Deerdra takes the dagger from him, looks at it then over at Eve. A maniacal grin spreads across her face.

Xena sees Deerdra's change in demeanor. "Deerdra, don't you dare harm her!"

Gabrielle attempts to reassure her. "She won't harm Eve. This is all for show, you'll see."

Xena grits her teeth. "It had better be."

Deerdra walks over to Eve, tossing the dagger in her hands as she goes. "Hello, Livia. Long time no see. I know you remember me, but do you remember this?" She shoves the dagger in her face.

Eve goes as white as the sheet that was hiding her. She flashes back to her years as Livia. Deerdra is laying face down on a battlefield, this same dagger protruding out of her back. Eve slides to her knees. "Deerdra, don't do this. We were different people then. I've changed and I know you have. Please don't go back to that dark place."

Deerdra rests the point of the dagger on Eve's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right here and now."

Eve doesn't even have to stop and think about it. "Killing me will only add to your long list of regrets. Think about all that you've accomplished and what all you stand to loose." She stares right at Gabrielle.

Deerdra doesn't follow her gaze. "You're right on one point, I might regret killing you- someday, but I won't sorry." She rears back and rams the dagger right into Eve's gut, twisting and turning the blade driving it in as far as it can go. She leans into Eve's ear. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" She slips the dagger out and holds it over her head in victory. "Rome's whore is no more!" The crowd roars as Eve slowly slides down the pole and crumples to the ground.

Gabrielle is mortified. "No."

Xena struggles to break free. "Deerdra!" She tosses her captors aside and leaps onto the stage. Deerdra backs away and is emotion free as she watches Eve's melodramatic death. Gabrielle also wrestles her self loose and joins Xena.

Xena cradles Eve in her arms. "Evie? Evie, don't leave me."

Eve struggles for air. "Don't be - angry with her, - Mother. She has - her reasons."

Tears run down Xena's cheek. "No. Eve. Don't go."

Eve reaches up with a blood covered hand and strokes Xena's cheek, wiping away her tears. "I love you, Mother." The light in her eyes dim.

"Noooo!"

Gabrielle stands there, stunned. She isn't sure what to say since she's the reason Deerdra is still traveling with them. She's heartbroken but worries it's Hope and Solan all over again. "Xena, I - "

Xena sniffles. "Don't. Just stay out of the way."

Gabrielle gives her a wide berth and a clear shot at Deerdra.

Xena gently lowers Eve down then turns her bloodshot eyes toward Deerdra. She rises to her feet, absolutely livid. "You son of a bitch!" She runs and tackles Deerdra. They fly off the stage and crash through the roof of an adjacent shop.

Gabrielle stands at the edge of the stage and scans the rubble. Eve calls out, "Mother?"

Gabrielle rushes over. "She's- busy, but I'm here, Eve."

Eve is almost gone. She whispers, "Watch over Mother and...and keep her safe. She...she won't be - allowed to...to come back n-n-next time."

That throws Gabrielle off. "The next time? The next time for what?" Then it dawns on her. "Wait, the next time she dies? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes." She goes limp. Gabrielle cradles her in her arms and weeps.

The crowd offer no sympathy just shouts of "Good riddance!" and "I would have carved her up like a holiday ham!" Their jeers come to an abrupt halt when Xena comes flying back through the hole in the roof doing a flip in mid-air then landing on her feet.

Moments later, Deerdra burst through the door and marches toward Xena. "I am so looking forward to this."

Xena responds, "To what, getting your butt kicked?"

Deerdra snarls, "To finishing what I started."

Deerdra charges Xena who grabs her by the shoulders, falls back, and flips Deerdra into the air using her legs. Deerdra lands on her feet, waits for Xena to turn around then lands a right-cross on Xena's jaw. Xena's head snaps to the left. She whirls around and kicks Deerdra in the head. Deerdra stumbles back a few steps then grins. "Is that all you have, Princess?"

Xena throws a piece of thatch to the ground. "I'm just getting warmed up."

The two draw their swords and circle, each looking for an opening. Not finding one, they charge and lock swords, tussling for the advantage.

Deerdra grins at her. "You can't overpower me, Xena."

Xena isn't going to try. "Maybe not, but I can do...this", She knees Deerdra in the stomach forcing her to back off. Then the sword fight is on.

Their blades are a blur as they use every combination they know to land the first blow. Deerdra strikes first, slashing Xena across the thigh. Blood starts to spurt out of the nicked artery and Xena retreats.

Deerdra wipes the blood off with her finger then inhales. "I do love the scent of fresh blood, don't you?"

Xena has dropped her sword and is trying without luck to stop the bleeding. She unhooks the chakram. "Yeah, especially when it's yours!"

Xena sends the chakram flying in an indirect route, of course. They watch as it bounces off a house, ricochets off a tree and then zooms straight toward Deerdra's back. Deerdra spins around in time for it to hit her in the chest...or does it? She stands motionless for a moment then slowly turns around. She's holding the chakram and has an has an evil grin on her face.

"For me? You shouldn't have."

Xena limps backward but can't resist a final, yet true, shot. "Gabrielle will _never_ love you the way she loves me!"

The truth burns. Deerdra yells and charges once again, determined to bring the fight to a deadly end.

Xena retrieves her sword and musters up the strength to raise it to block Deerdra's blow, but in this state, she's no match for the demi-god's might.

In one swift downward slicing motion, Deerdra, using the chakram, breaks Xena's sword and plunges the blade into her chest. Methodically, Deerdra cuts Xena open from chest to navel, opening a massive, organ spilling wound. Deerdra holds the blood and gut covered chakram out in front of her and grins.

Gabrielle, who has been watching the battle from the safety of the stage, freaks out. She screams at the top of her lungs, "Noooo!" Putting her own safety aside, she grabs her sais, (and the Hind's Dagger), leaps off of the stage and attacks Deerdra. Deerdra, in turn, uses the chakram and her sword to block Gabrielle's furious flurry of blows.

Even in her anger, Gabrielle realizes that Deerdra isn't herself and is at the moment toying with her. She takes a chapter out of Xena's playbook. She backs up just enough and kicks Deerdra in the square in the gut, knocking the breath out of her. Deerdra stumbles backward and Gabrielle readies her sai and Hind's Dagger for a counter-attack. "Stop this now, Deerdra! Don't make me kill you!"

Deerdra would laugh if she wasn't so caught up in her anger. Instead, she does the unthinkable-she eggs Gabrielle into a fight that she knows the Bard won't win. "Come on, Queenie! Show me what you've learned from the Amazons and the newly departed Warrior Princess!"

That does the trick. Gabrielle yells, "Screw you, you arrogant bitch!" and charges.

Deerdra, with her sword in one hand and the chakram in the other, blocks Gabrielle's furious volley. Gabrielle manages to knock the sword from Deerdra's hand. This makes her confident, too confident. She goes in for a second go around leading with the dagger. Deerdra grabs Gabrielle's wrist and uses the chakram to lock up with her sai. Deerdra spins Gabrielle around, crossing and then pining her arms. She holds the chakram to her neck, "Say hello to Xena for me," then slashes her throat. Gabrielle falls to the ground, sees Xena's body then crawls over to her and dies laying next to her.

Deerdra surveys the carnage then raises the bloody chakram and yells a cry of victory.

A blinding flash and...Deerdra wakes up. Sweat is pouring down her face, soaking her shirt. She looks around and she is in a house laying next to the pretty woman from the night before. With trembling hands, she looks under the covers. "Orange-red. Whew, it was just a nightmare. As Michael's God as my witness, I swear I will never over-indulge in spirits again as long as I live."

She slips our of bed and stumbles over to the water basin. She sniffs, "What is that smell? Ugh, it's me. What did I do last night, roll round in a barn?" She pauses, "Why does that sound familiar? then shrugs it off. "I'll worry about that later, right now I'd better get cleaned up before I meet up with Xena and Gabrielle for the big unveiling." Cleaned and pressed, she dashes out the door and darn near knocks Xena over.

Xena looks her over. "Somebody had a good time last night."

Gabrielle is not amused. Deerdra's behavior last night deeply disappointed her, although if her appearance reflects how she feels inside... She snickers, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Deerdra shields her eyes from the sun. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Geez, that sun's bright. We need something other than a hat to wear to shade our eyes, you know?"

Gabrielle pops off. "You wouldn't need to if you didn't drink and party all night."

Before Deerdra shoots her an answer Thomas walks up to them wearing a ceremonial robe. "Good morning! I gather you all had a good time last night?"

Xena and Gabrielle glance at Deerdra. "Yes we did. You sure know to throw a party."

A sick feeling washes over Deerdra. This conversation is all too familiar. "You know, I'm not sure that I am up for this. Maybe I can just stand at the edge of the stage and smile or something."

Thomas clasps his hand on her shoulder. "Nonsense. You're just a little hung over that's all. You'll feel much better once you see what we have in store for you today. Come and take your place next to me on the stage. Your 'friends' can stand over there next to the stage and have a front row seat." He turns and looks at Xena and Gabrielle. "I want you to have a clear view of our gift to Deerdra." He leads her up the stairs and onto center stage.

Gabrielle furrows her brows. "He's up to something, I can feel it."

Xena is feeling uneasy about him as well. "Yeah, I don't trust him either. I'm concerned about this surprise of his. Be ready for anything."

They take their place up front while the villagers fill in close around them. Thomas looks the crowd over and does a rough head count. Satisfied that most everyone has gathered, he begins his speech:

"Friends, brothers, and sisters! Welcome to the grand finale of the Tenth Annual Deerdra Reese Jubilee!" The crowd hoots and hollers.

Xena leans down so Gabrielle can hear her, "Also known as The Return of the Old One."

Gabrielle snickers then shushes her.

Thomas continues his speech: "As you all know, this year we have been bestowed with a great honor. Deerdra Reese herself has joined us for this years' celebration!" The crowd roars in approval. "There will be two parts to this finale. First, we will finally get to see the end result of brother Erich's hard work- Our very own Deerdra Reese statue!" More cheers from the masses. "Immediately after, I have a very special surprise for our honored guest! Deerdra, if you will follow me to the end of the stage we will proceed."

The crowd begins chanting, "Deerdra! Deerdra! Deerdra!"

Here comes that wave of nausea again. Deerdra's insides are getting all knotted up. She tries to reassure herself, _"This is all a coincidence. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just calm down and breathe."_

Xena has to shout so Gabrielle can hear, "She had better be careful from here on out! Things could get ugly quick!"

Gabrielle yells back, "Don't worry! She'll do fine!"

Thomas grabs the sheet, "On the count of three!" The crowd joins in on the countdown. "One! Two! aaand...Three!" He yanks the sheet off to reveal a marble statue of Deerdra a foot taller than the real woman. The crowd is beside themselves yelling and clapping their approval. It is a decent likeness but still, Xena and Gabrielle can't contain their laughter. Deerdra is embarrassed and turns bright red. She has assumed that Thomas wants her to make a speech, so her mind races trying to think of something intelligent to say. She need not worry. Thomas is eager to show off his surprise.

He leads her away from the statue and over to the pole. "And now... the surprise!" He takes a cloth and covers Deerdra's eyes then motions to two men standing off of the stage in front of a house. The men duck into the house and come out holding a large sheet in front of - something. They guide this something up onto the stage and over to the pole. One man goes behind the sheet while the other holds it in place. After a moment or two, the second man returns to the front then nods at Thomas.

Deerdra mumble/chants, "Don't be Eve. Don't be Eve. Don't be Eve. Please, don't let it be Eve."

Thomas can hardly contain his excitement. He removes the cloth from Deerdra's eyes then motions to the men to drop the sheet. They whisk it away reveling Eve, battered and bruise with her hands tied behind her back and to the pole.

All of the color drains from Deerdra's face. "Oh, shit."

Gabrielle's jaw hits the dirt. "Eve?"

Xena's ready to charge the stage. "What's going on? What are you doing with my daughter?"

Thomas gestures to several men in the audience and they grab and detain Xena and Gabrielle. Xena struggles against them and yells at Thomas. "Release my daughter, now! Deerdra, snap out of it and do something!"

Deerdra's heart tries to beat out of her chest and her legs go all wobbly. She holds on to Thomas for support. That only confirms it to him that he's done a good thing and will be rewarded. He continues his Jubilee speech: "Our gift to you, the woman responsible for the death of our beloved War Goddess, Athena!" The crowd cheers. He reaches into his belt and hands Deerdra a beaten up old dagger. He whispers, "Time for you to avenge your wife's death."

Deerdra takes the dagger, looks at Eve, then sneers.

Xena sees the hate in her eyes. "Deerdra, don't you dare harm her!"

Gabrielle, ever the optimist, tries to reassure her. "She won't harm Eve. This is all for show, you'll see."

Xena growls, "It had better be."

Deerdra tosses the dagger back and forth between her hands as she strolls over to a terrified Eve. "Hello, Livia. Long time no see. I know you remember me, but do remember this?" She shoves the dagger's hilt into her face.

Eve goes as white as snow. She flashes back to her Livia days and sees Deerdra laying face down in the dirt with the dagger sticking out of her back and her walking away. Eve slides down the pole to her knees and asks for mercy. "Deerdra, don't do this. We were different people back then. I've changed and I know you have. Please don't go back to that dark place."

Despite her dream, Deerdra has to fight the urge to plunge the dagger into Eve's neck. Instead, she grabs Eve and jerks her to her feet. "Do you know how tempted I am to jam this thing into you and rip your guts out?"

"Deerdra, I - "

Deerdra places the blade against Eve's lips, "Shh. You don't know how lucky you are. I was shown the end result of killing you and believe it or not, I didn't like what I saw."

Xena doesn't like what she is seeing, either. "This show of hers had better end with her freeing Eve, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle is growing concerned as well. "I don't know what she's waiting for." She yells above the crowd noise, "Deerdra! Cut her loose!"

The villagers jeer with various members shouting for Deerdra to kill her already. Deerdra's ego soaks up their blood lust. She continues taunting Eve. "Who should I listen to? The voice of the people or the voice of reason?"

Eve is through pleading for her life. She tries a softer approach. "Listen to your heart. If the god of Eli spoke to you, you should not ignore what He had to say."

Deerdra growls. If it weren't for her run-in with Michael, she'd laugh at Eve's religious mumbo jumbo. As it is, she's not too keen on locking swords with the red-headed Archangel again, not yet at least. She steps behind the pole and cuts Eve loose. "You had better thank your God and Gabrielle for this. Now get out of my sight."

Eve rubs her wrists then bows at Deerdra. "Thank you."

Thomas has been passively watching all of this unfold. Not any more. He is livid. "No! She must pay! Athena's murder has to be avenged!" He grabs a sword and makes a run for Eve.

Xena breaks free and leaps onto the stage between Eve and Thomas. "Back off! I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Thomas is determined. "No! You will not ruin this day for me!"

The fool raises his sword and charges Xena. With no hesitation, Xena knocks his sword aside and runs him through with her sword. He falls to his knees then lands face first at Eve's feet. A hush falls over the crowd.

Deerdra scans the villager's faces, disgusted with them-and herself. "There is only one God, and it sure as Hell isn't me!" She marches over to her statue, picks it up, then hurls it at the closed doors of her temple. It explodes in a giant spray of marble. "No legitimate god ever asked for a human sacrifice! That's something the leaders came up with to keep people like you in line! Well, no more! It ends here and now with the death of this pathetic little man and that abomination!" She glances over at Xena and Gabrielle consoling Eve and sneers. Spotting an unmanned horse, she jumps off of the stage and rides out of the village and doesn't look back.

Gabrielle's emotions are all over the place as she watches Deerdra ride away.

Xena isn't having that problem. Right now, her only priority is her daughter. She holds Eve out at arms length looking for any fresh wounds. "Are you all right?"

Eve does a mental check. "Yes Mother, I'm fine."

Xena is relieved and with that relief come an admonition for Eve. "I swear Eve, one of these days, your preaching is going to get you killed."

Eve isn't concerned with her own safety. "If that is my fate, so be it."

Gabrielle picks up on angry grumbling from the crowd. "Uh, guys, can you finish this discussion someplace else? The locals are getting restless."

Xena hears them now. "Right. Let's go before they blame us for ruining their party."

They slip off of the opposite side of the stage and hightail it out of town.

After eluding the angry mob, it's night fall and they make camp. Sitting around the fire, Eve explains how she ended up in Areesia: "I had just finished telling a group of people about Eli and his message of non-violence when several men grabbed me and brought me to that village. I had no idea who they were or what they wanted."

Xena wants to know if she has some more butt to kick. "And your bruises? Did they hit you?"

"No. It wasn't the men who grabbed me."

Xena clinches her jaw. "Thomas."

Gabrielle needs to know, "How does Deerdra fit into all of this? She was just so-angry."

Xena knows. "It has to do with your past, your time as Livia, doesn't it?"

Eve sighs and stares at the ground, ashamed. "Yes. It was yet another low point in my life."

Deerdra walks up, startling everyone. "That's the understatement of the century."

Xena and Gabrielle leap to their feet, weapons drawn.

Xena growls, "You're not welcome here."

Gabrielle does a little defusing, "Deerdra, please don't start anything. It's been a long day and we're all tired."

Lucky for everyone, she isn't there to fight. "Don't worry. I'll leave just as soon as she tells you her story. Go ahead, Eve, tell them just how low a point it was."

Xena calls over her shoulder, "You don't have to say a word to her or us."

"No, Mother, you need to know why Deerdra has every right to want me dead."

*CONTINUED*


	6. Chapter 6

"Enter the Dark"

by

Debir

Chapter Six: "Bad Mojo"

Xena and Gabrielle put their weapons away and have a seat. Deerdra remains standing, crossing her arms and glowering down at Eve.

Eve closes her eyes and centers herself, mentally preparing to dig up yet another painful memory, "It all started when Octavius gave me my first command of a small contingent of men. We were to collect taxes from a small village. I felt the job was beneath me so I didn't come up with a plan in case the villagers resisted. Naturally, they did. They fought hard and we took quite a beating. I was on my horse barking orders, but it was pure chaos. Just as defeat looked imminent, I heard a voice from behind me say 'You'd better retreat and regroup if you want to live to fight again.' I turned and it was Deerdra looking all noble and important on her big black horse."

Gabrielle waves her hand calling for a time out. "Wait a minute. Deerdra, you were going to help a Roman army kill innocent villagers?"

Deerdra chuckles. "They weren't so innocent. Athena bet me that I couldn't stop both groups on the same day, so I convinced a warlord of how glorious it would be to defeat a Roman army, no matter how small. The village was full of his men, not innocents."

Xena's still upset, but is also impressed. "Clever."

Eve mood lifts for a moment. "So that's why they fought so hard and good."

Deerdra's ego just go a boost. "Yep. I was hoping that one would destroy the other. It worked out perfectly, plus I won the bet."

Gabrielle leans forward, "What did you win?" She sees the wide grin on Deerdra's face, "Never mind. So, what happened? Why did you get involved?"

Deerdra's tone softens a little. "What usually happens. I saw a beautiful woman in need and just had to help. I swear, one of these days being horny is going to do me in." She shifts her gaze back to Eve. "It almost did that time, didn't it...Eve?"

Eve bow her head. "It wasn't all you."

Xena isn't sure she wants to hear this. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

"No, Mother, you need to hear all of it. After that first victory, Octavius gave me command of a larger army. And each time we faced battle, Deerdra was there by my side. She planned out all of the attacks and I took all of the glory. Eventually, my ego took over and I decided that I didn't need her anymore. So, during our next fierce battle, I got rid of her."

"Yeah, with this." Deerdra tosses the dagger she got from Thomas at Eve's feet. "I don't know how or where Thomas got that, but you can have it back."

Xena reaches over and picks it up. "Eve?"

Eve slumps her shoulders, the weight of her actions wearing her down. "Like I said, there was a fierce battle going on. Deerdra and I had just finished going over her battle plan when we left the command tent to see how the fight was progressing. I let her get ahead of me, pulled out the dagger, then plunged it into her back." Her eyes well with tears of guilt.

Deerdra's anger is building. "Don't stop there, finish the story."

Eve wipes her eyes. "I wasn't satisfied with simply stabbing her, I wanted to make sure she stayed dead. I tied her legs to my horse and drug her to where the fighting was the heaviest then cut the rope. I rode away laughing."

Gabrielle flashes back to when Joxer was killed. She looks over at Eve and sees wild-eyed Livia instead with a smiling and waving Joxer standing behind her. She shakes her head and looks away. When she looks back, Eve is Eve again.

Deerdra's anger starts a slow boil. "Do you know how many times I got trampled and ran over laying on that battlefield? If it wasn't for Leonius I'd still be laying there. That damned dagger was buried so deep in my back, the point was sticking out of my chest. He had a heck of a time digging that thing out of me, but once he did, I vowed to come after you and make you pay."

Eve begins to sob. "Oh, Deerdra! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Deerdra doesn't say a word. She just clenches her jaw and glares at her.

Xena puts her arm around Eve and lets her cry into her shoulder.

Gabrielle is curious about something, "You obviously didn't go after Li- Eve. What stopped you?"

Deerdra continues to glower at Mother and daughter. "More like who. Ares showed up and told me- no, warned me to leave her alone. She was to take his beloved Xena's place beside him." Her anger reaches its peak boiling point and mixes with biting sarcasm. "I always thought that we would meet in battle one day and I would finally be able to beat the crap out of you. I never got the chance, though, now, did I? And why? Because you became another person. You're good now."

Eve answers through her tears, "I am good now. That other person- it wasn't me."

Deerdra's angry sarcasm spills over to include Xena in her rant, "I know, it was your evil twin. Is that your excuse too, Xena? It wasn't you who raided all of those villages, it was someone else? You know what? That's my excuse too. It wasn't me who killed all of those people, it was my evil twin."

Xena has had her fill of Deerdra. She leaps to her feet, "That's enough! You need to leave- now!"

"Oh, I'm going. I've had enough of this 'poor me, I've changed' crap. But I tell you, if she's truly your daughter then all of that anger she has bottled up inside will come out one day and then, Heaven help us!"

Xena put her hand on her chakram. "Leave now or so help me...!

Gabrielle gets up and stands between them, "It's all right, she's leaving," then pushes Deerdra toward her horse, "Move it."

By the time they reach her waiting steed, Deerdra has calmed down. "I'm sorry I lost my temper back there, but that woman brings out the worst in me. This isn't the way I wanted to say goodbye."

Gabrielle puts her hands on Deerdra's shoulders and looks her square in the eyes, "Ride away, but don't go far."

Deerdra isn't sure and doesn't want to hope, so she mounts up and slowly rides off into the dark.

Gabrielle watches to make sure she leaves then goes back to camp. "Xena, I need to talk to you- alone."

Eve blows her nose. "Go ahead, Mother. I'll be fine."

Xena rubs Eve's back. "Okay, but stay put. _She's_ still out there."

Xena and Gabrielle walk a short way into the forest.

"You're not seriously considering going off with her, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Gabrielle, she can't be trusted. What do you really know about her, anyway?"

"That she's going through something and shouldn't be alone right now."

"It doesn't have to be you."

"She doesn't have anyone else she can turn to."

"Yeah, and why is that? I'll tell you why, they're all dead."

"Xena, she'd no sooner hurt me than you would."

"Yeah, well. She's a big girl, she can deal with it by herself."

"Uh, huh. Just like you didn't need anyone to help you."

"And there were plenty of times where I thought you would have been better off if you stayed in Poteidaia."

Gabrielle takes Xena's hands into hers. "I wouldn't trade out time together for anything. I won't be gone long, just until she conquers her demons."

"Right. We've been together how long now?"

"You don't need me standing beside you holding your hand. You have the mental toughness to fight your demons on your own. Deerdra doesn't have that yet."

"And with your help, she will. I still don't like it, but I'd rather have you there keeping an eye on her than let her run around loose in the known world."

"I knew you would understand. I'll be back before you know it. "Gabrielle hugs Xena who pulls her in tight.

She whispers, "Come back to me."

Gabrielle whispers back, "I will." They back off just enough for a brief yet tender kiss. "I promise." She grins, "But just in case, maybe you should travel with Eve for a while."

"I thought I would. She needs someone to keep her out of trouble." They chuckle and head back to camp.

"Goodbye, Eve. Keep an eye on Xena for me."

Eve isn't at all surprised. She saw the turmoil in Deerdra's eyes and felt it in her soul. "I will. Goodbye Gabrielle, be safe and peace be with you."

Xena tries one last time. "Are you sure about this?"

Gabrielle glances over at Eve. There's Joxer and his goofy grin again. "I'm sure." She hugs Xena and whispers, "I love you."

Xena squeezes her back. "I love you, too."

A teary kiss and a final goodbye then Gabrielle heads off to find Deerdra. She doesn't walk far, Deerdra has been waiting a few yards away. "I'm coming with you-if that's okay."

Deerdra smiles, "It's more than okay."

The two mount Deerdra's horse and ride off into the night.

Eve walks over to Xena and puts her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, Mother. Are you alright?"

Xena wipes her tears and sniffles. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you. Deerdra was pretty hard on you back there."

"With good reason. I lead her to believe that we were going to rule Rome together."

That surprises Xena. "What?"

"It was nothing, more like a flirtation than anything serious. I was only using her to boost my standing with Octavius."

Xena can relate. "Ambition and ego. They make us all do things we later regret."

"Believe me, Mother, I do. Does it get any easier? The confrontations?"

Xena sighs, "No, but if you're lucky, in time you develop a thicker skin to better deal with them."

Deerdra did strike a nerve with Eve. "What if she's right and all of the anger that I've been suppressing comes out and I turn back into Livia?"

Xena takes Eve by the shoulders and looks her square in the eyes. "You are NOT Livia. You are my daughter and the messenger of Eli. The love in your heart is far more powerful than any anger you may feel. Just remember that and everything will be fine. Plus I'll be here to give you a quick kick in the butt."

That brings a smile to Eve's heart. "Because nothing ever ruffles your feathers, right?"

Xena grins. "You know me, cool as a cucumber."

Eve gives her a big hug. "Thank you, Mother. I love you."

"I love you too, Eve. You think you could ask Eli and your God to keep an extra eye on Gabrielle?"

"He watches over all of his children. Gabrielle's where she needs to be right now." She brushes Xena's tear stained cheek and whispers, "She'll be fine...and so will you. So, how big of a head start are you going to give them?"

Xena gives her a crooked grin, "Half a day."

Up the road a ways, Gabrielle and Deerdra ride in near silence in the moonlight. Gabrielle is sobbing into Deerdra's back. "You're not wiping your nose on my shirt, are you?"

Gabrielle sniffles, "No."

Deerdra gets a sinking feeling. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, but we'll need to stop and make camp soon."

"Fine."

Gathering wood for the fire takes a little longer when done by moon glow, so by the time the fire is raging, Gabrielle has pulled herself together and is ready to talk.

Deerdra eases her way into the serious end of the crying pool. "I was more than a little surprised when you said you were coming with me. Pleased, mind you, but surprised."

Gabrielle pokes at at the ground with a stick. "I hadn't made up my mind until we ran into Eve."

"Funny. She's the reason I thought that you would stay. Or at least the way I treated her would make you run the other way."

"The way you reacted is one of the reasons I'm here. The other is Eve herself."

"Oh? I thought you two got along."

"We do, for the most part, but, and this is something I haven't told Xena, sometimes when she talks about her past, about being Livia, I think about and see my friend Joxer. I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm having a hard time getting over her killing him "

Deerdra places her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "It can take a long time for the heart to heal when someone you care about dies...especially if you keep beating yourself up about it."

Gabrielle bows her head. "I can't help it. If I hadn't gone to Livia..." She begins to tear up again.

"Hey, now. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea how corrupt her mind was. I know Joxer fancied himself a warrior and he did what all good warriors aspire to do-die in battle protecting the woman you love. That makes him a hero in my book." Deerdra chuckles. She remembers something about Joxer.

"He sure was a character. He loved to entertain the barmaids with this funny song of his:

 _"Joxer the Mighty, roams through the countryside, he never has to hide._

 _With Gabby as his sidekick fighting with her little stick-"_

That brings on more crying. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not much of a singer."

Gabrielle feels even more guilty. She tries to talk through her tears, "He was a hero, but he didn't have to die that day. That's on me."

Deerdra attempts to comfort her. "Maybe, but all heroes die, Gabrielle, sooner or later. And, yes, I fully expect to die someday, especially now that I'm working for Michael."

Well that didn't go over well. Tears stream down Gabrielle's cheeks. She reaches over and wraps Deerdra in a bear hug. "No, you can't."

Deerdra gently rocks back and forth. "Shh, I'm sorry, that didn't help at all. I meant someday, in the distant future when all of this-the mountains, the rivers, and the villages are nothing more than a faded memory."

Gabrielle looks up at her, "Like when I'm no longer here?"

Deerdra's heart sinks at the thought. "Okay, bad example."

Gabrielle manages a smile and wipes her tears. "I know what you're getting at. He was such a sweet guy, that's all."

"Yes, he was. And I understand what you're feeling. Too many times, I've watched the people I loved die, on and off the battlefield." Deerdra starts to choke up. She looks down and runs her fingers through the dirt, trying to distract herself and stop the tears. She sniffles, "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Hey," Gabrielle raises Deerdra's chin so their eyes meet, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." She softens her voice, "That's the other reason I left Xena. I want to be with you." She arches her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

Deerdra makes sure, "What about Xena? I thought-"

Gabrielle places her finger on Deerdra's lips. "Don't you think it's possible that I could love two people at the same time?"

Deerdra's breath has been taken away, "Yes."

Gabrielle moves in close. "And you? What about that woman in the village?"

"That was sloppy, drunken sex."

Gabrielle smiles. "And this?"

Deerdra grins. "This... is passion."

They kiss, slow and gentle at first then their passion builds. Gabrielle slowly lowers Deerdra to the ground and the two become one.

The next morning finds the new lovers fast asleep, snuggled up against one another. Deerdra's arm is around Gabrielle's waist. She instinctively pulls her closer and when she does, she feels something wet and sticky on Gabrielle's waist. "What the..? Did you roll over into something?" She looks at her hand. Blood. Deerdra's heart jumps into her throat. "No. It can't be." She quietly leans over Gabrielle to get a better look. What she sees makes her stomach churn and her face go as white as a snowshoe hare in a blizzard. Gabrielle, the woman Deerdra just made love to and who has a firm hold on her heart, has a large, gapping wound across her stomach. Terrified, Deerdra holds her blood-stained hand in front of her and tumbles backward and mumbles, "No, no, no."

The commotion wakes up Gabrielle. She reaches behind her and feels around for Deerdra. Not finding her, rolls over and asks, "Are you getting breakfast?" No reply. She opens her eyes and spots Deerdra sitting up against a tree, rocking back and forth and mumbling. Gabrielle runs over to her in a panic. "Deerdra! Deerdra, can you hear me? Deerdra!"

Deerdra looks up at her and all she sees is a wounded Gabrielle standing over her with a pained expression on her face. She reaches out to Deerdra with bloody hands and asks, "Why?" Deerdra clamps her eyes closed and continues to mumble, "You're not real. You're not real."

Gabrielle isn't sure what to do so she grabs Deerdra by her shoulders and shakes. "Deerdra! Deerdra, look at me! Deerdra!" She slaps her face hard. "Deerdra!"

That gets her attention. She peers through her eyes and sees a very concerned-and healthy- Gabrielle standing over her. She leaps to her feet and wraps her arms around her and squeezes. "You're all right! You're all right! It was just another nightmare!" A pause then, "Did you just slap me?"

"Yes, I did. What's going on with you? What were you seeing just now?"

Deerdra comes back to reality. "I was seeing that you'd be safer with Xena. You can probably catch up with her if you left right now."

Gabrielle doesn't know where all this is coming from. "What are you talking about?"

Deerdra lets her go. "You're not safe around me. I know that now."

Gabrielle grabs her by her shoulders. "Tell me what you saw."

"When I woke up, you had a bloody slash across your stomach. I"m being told that you're not safe around me."

Gabrielle doesn't buy it. "It was one nightmare. Nothing more."

Deerdra shakes her head. "No, it was the second. The first one came the night before the ceremony. I killed Eve, fought and killed Xena, then I turned on you, slashing your throat." She takes Gabrielle's hands into her own. "Gabrielle, it didn't even faze me. I was proud of myself. It was disgusting. And after this one, I know now that you're not safe around me, no one is."

"Bull. So you had a couple of nightmares, who hasn't? Yes, these were extremely violent but, that's why they're called nightmares." Gabrielle squeezes Deerdra's hands, "You would never hurt me. You would cut these hands off before raising them to me."

"But..."

"No buts. I'm going with you, period. Now pack your gear and let's go."

Deerdra realizes that she's not going to win this particular argument, but she wants to give Gabrielle and insurance policy just in case. "Yes, ma'am! But before we go, I want to give you something." She goes over to her pack and roots around. She comes out with something wrapped in a cloth. "Here, just in case."

Gabrielle takes the wrap off. It's the other bone dagger, the one Colin had. "Deerdra, I'm not taking this."

Deerdra crosses her arms, "Well, we're not moving until you do."

Gabrielle stuffs it in her pack, "Fine, but I'm not going to have to use it."

"I hope you're right."

Mid afternoon and, still sharing a horse, they ride up on a signpost for the next village: "ENTERING ILLUME **"**

"Maybe we can find you your own horse there."

Gabrielle gives Deerdra a squeeze, "But I like holding on to you."

"So do I, but I doubt the horse agrees."

They trot down Illume's main street and are met by an eerie silence.

"Uh, Deerdra-?"

"There's probably a town meeting going on. We'll stop in at the stables and see if anyone's there."

Once they arrive at the stables, they dismount and Deerdra calls out, "Hello, anyone here?"

Gabrielle is getting nervous. "It's so quiet. Where are all the children?"

The blacksmith, a tall, fit man in his fifties startles them. "Inside their homes, if they know what's good for them."

The women whip around. Deerdra automatically steps in front of Gabrielle. "What's that?"

I didn't mean to startle you, ma'am. The name's Horace, I'm the blacksmith and stable owner." (Gabrielle stifles a snicker). "Around here, parents don't let their children run around unattended. At least, not if they want them to come home alive."

No more snickering for Gabrielle. "Someone is harming children?"

"More like something. No one knows what it is, but any cow, sheep, or child that wanders into the forest never comes back out. All that's left are drag marks."

"I assume you've looked for them." Deerdra can guess his answer.

"Yes, we have. The marks lead to a cave, but no one around here is brave enough to go in and have a look."

 _"Of course,"_ Deerdra thinks to herself. "Do you know where this cave is?"

"Are you two planning on going in there?" Horace is amused at the thought.

Gabrielle takes exception to his tone. "Someone has to save those kids and stop whatever is doing this."

It's Horace's turn to be insulted. "And you think you're the right ones for the job? Two women? Why?"

Deerdra unsheathes her shiny sword, "It's what we do."

The doubting blacksmith leads Gabrielle and Deerdra deep into the forest. They see adult footprints and drag marks but to their relief, no blood. Horace stops dead in his tracks a hundred yards or so from the cave opening. "That's it over there. It's been real nice knowing you."

As he hot-foots it back to the village, Deerdra shouts at him, "I expect two horses to be saddled and ready to go when we get back! Sheesh. Coward."

A low growl echoes from the cave.

Deerdra turns to Gabrielle, "I don't suppose you'd consider waiting here for me?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. Just stay close, okay?"

"Don't worry." Gabrielle grins, "You first."

"Gee thanks."

They each make a torch then enter the cave. They don't get far before a strong, pungent smell threatens to overcome them.

If Gabrielle had a free hand, she would hold her nose. "Whew, what is that smell? Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

Deerdra isn't sure she wants to know either, especially after something wet drips on her arm. She brings her torch closer. Blood. The entire cave, save for the floor, is covered in blood. "Don't look up or touch the walls."

"Why?"

"You said you didn't want to know."

Gabrielle crinkles her nose, "Oh."

At last they arrive at the cave's big room and are immediately greeted by a huge three-headed snake like demon. Teedle, Deedle, and Doo. Blood and saliva drip from each of their dagger pointed teeth.

Teedle hisses, "Ah, Deerdra Reese. I've been waiting for you."

Deedle: "I was starting to run out of room for all of these children."

The body slides over just enough for Gabrielle and Deerdra to catch a glimpse of a cage full of absolutely terrified, but otherwise unharmed children.

Doo: "I knew it was just a matter of time before you would show up and play the hero."

Deerdra is underwhelmed. "A sick, yet effective ploy. Shall I guess what you want?"

Teedle: "To kill you, obviously."

Seeing the children erased all of Gabrielle's fear. Now she's angry. "Well she's here now. You can let the children go."

Deedle: "Yes, she did and she brought the lovely Gabrielle with her."

Doo: "Have you come to bear my child as well?" The heads erupt into laughter.

That's one taunt too far. Deerdra's rage builds with each maniacal 'Ha!' "Don't you come near her!"

She does the Xena walk up the wall trick to gain height. She then pushes off of the wall and flies toward the demon. While still airborne, she uses her silver sword to slash left, right, then left again. Each of the demon's heads flop to the ground. Deerdra comes to a landing next to Gabrielle. She has an evil, satisfied expression on her face as she watches the demon's body flail around squirting bluish colored blood all over everyone and thing.

Gabrielle is a little grossed out and unnerved by the look of absolute pleasure on Deerdra's face. "I'll, um, go and free the children." She carefully makes her way past the demon's oozing body and over to the cage. She strikes the lock with her sai and springs the door open. She tries to calm the whimpering children. "It's all okay now. You're safe. Come on, let's get you home."

After everyone takes a dip clothes and all, Gabrielle leads the children parade like down through the streets of Illume. The joyous sounds of youthful voices and laughter bring the adults to their windows. The parents can hardly believe their eyes! Their daughters and sons are home with nary a scratch! The air is filled with shouts of joy and praise for the two warriors.

All of the attention makes Deerdra uncomfortable. She pulls Gabrielle away from a back-patting, hand- shaking parent, "This reminds me too much of Areesia. Let's get our horses and leave."

"Okay. I could use a proper bath." Gabrielle looks Deerdra up and down, "Couldn't we?"

"Huh?" Deerdra inspects her clothes, "Oh, yeah, I guess so."

Horace has been watching the spectacle from his workshop door. "I never would have believed it if I weren't looking right at it! How did two women defeat that beast?"

Deerdra is in no mood for his condescending attitude. "I said to have two horses ready."

Horace is a bit thrown, "Oh, um, right, sure. The one you came in on and I have a pretty palomino. It'll take me just a few moments. I'll be right back!" He hollers over his shoulder, "Oh, and this is on the house!"

Deerdra smirks, "I guess there are perks to being liked."

Gabrielle hugs her from behind and snuggles up next to her ear, "Don't you know it."

Deerdra feels the warm fuzzies all over and wonders how she could be so lucky. She resists the urge to tear all of Gabrielle's clothes off and take her right there. She slides around and faces Gabrielle, "This would be way more romantic if we both didn't reek of snake ooze."

Gabrielle has mischievous glint in her eye, "I'm sure there's a pond around her somewhere. We could scrub each others back and, uh, clean those hard to reach places. "

Deerdra arches an eyebrow and grins, "Oh, we could, could we?"

They lean in and kiss but are rudely interrupted.

"Here you go!" Horace has lead the well provisioned horses over to the loving pair.

They ever so reluctantly part. Deerdra takes the reins from him, "Thank you and thank the townspeople. I don't suppose there are any pond or lakes nearby, are there?" She winks at Gabrielle.

Horace is all too happy to help the conquering heroes, "Why, sure! This area is full of ponds, big and little. Let's see. The biggest and cleanest is a little ways up the road. It'll be on your left through the bushes and trees."

Gabrielle stretches up and gives him a peck on the cheek and presses several coins in his hand. "Thank you for the horses and supplies. Goodbye and take care."

The two women mount up and slip out of Illume unnoticed by the still celebrating villagers.

They bop along the dirt road light of heart and in high spirits, but there's a question Gabrielle needs to put out there and get it out of the way, "So, do you want to talk about what that demon said to and about me?"

Deerdra frowns, "No."

Gabrielle's relieved. She isn't sure she wanted to talk about it, either. She stands in the saddle, "I see some water shimmering on the left-race ya!"

That re-brightens Deerdra's mood, "You're on!"

They reach the pond at the same time and don't even bother undressing, they take their boots off then jump in. However, the clothes eventually do come off. After much whooping and splashing, Gabrielle plays mermaid, swimming underwater then popping up behind Deerdra. She wraps her arms around Deerdra's waist then does a little, ahem, exploring. "Now," she kisses Deerdra's neck, "Where were we?"

The next morning, as the sun begins to peak over the horizon, both women are fast asleep, well, Gabrielle is snoozing away. Deerdra has had another nightmare. She bolts upright, sweat streaming down her face and neck and her heart beating in her ears. She looks over at Sleeping Beauty and sighs. Harsh reality hits her with a right hook. She knows what she has to do.

She tiptoes around camp gathering up her clothes, (they're spread out over the bushes to dry) rolls them in her pack, then saddles her horse. Before mounting up, she digs out a piece of parchment and 'pen' and through teary eyes, writes Gabrielle a goodbye note. After much eye wiping and nose sniffling, the note is written. She places it next to Gabrielle then gently kisses her forehead. "I'm so sorry, but it's better this way. Safer. I do love you, Gabrielle. Goodbye." She retrieves the bone dagger from Gabrielle's pack then with a heart as heavy as Mt. Olympus is tall, she rides away.

With Deerdra long gone, the sun is finally up enough to shine in Gabrielle's eyes. She rolls over to get out of the sun then feels around for Deerdra. Coming up empty, she opens her eyes and sees the note. She grins thinking it's something else. "What did you do, write me a poem?" She begins reading it and her heart sinks. "No no, no." Gabrielle runs to the road and yells in both directions, "Deerdra! Deerdra!" Then while standing in the middle, "Deerdra Lorraine Reese! Get back here!"

Deerdra has taken the long way around Illume and is well on the other side, however, it's not far enough. She can still Gabrielle's desperate cry for her. She closes her eyes, her heart breaking all over again. "I am so sorry my love." After a moment, she spurs her horse into a full out gallop and disappears over the horizon.

In the meantime, Xena and Eve have come up on the celebrating villagers of Illume.

"It looks like we're just in time for the festivities." Eve puts her hand on Xena's shoulder, "Having some fun could do you good, Mother."

Xena is skeptical, "Yeah, well, let's just hope they're celebrating something good this time."

A man passing by hears part of their conversation. "It is a happy occasion, indeed! Our children are home and the cave monster is dead!" He disappears back into the crowd without further explanation, but Xena and Eve can guess.

Xena's mildly impressed, "It sounds like Deerdra tried out her new sword."

On the other hand, Eve is impressed, "And something good came of it."

Xena smirks, "Yeah, there's hope for her yet."

It isn't until after the revelers move away from them when Xena hears Gabrielle yelling. "Wait. That's Gabrielle!" Fearing the worse has happened, Xena sprints in the direction of the yell. Eve isn't too far behind.

Gabrielle has gotten on horse and is tearing down the road leading to Illume. Seeing Xena and Eve running in her direction, she come to a screeching halt, jumps off of the horse and, with note in hand, runs to and hugs Xena. She tries to talk through her tears, "She's gone, Xena. When I woke up, she was gone. How could she leave me like that? No goodbye, just a note?"

Xena is relieved beyond words that Gabrielle is okay, physically at least. Although, now she has another reason to dislike and distrust Deerdra. "I don't know, Gabrielle. I just don't know."

Eve takes the note from Gabrielle and reads it out loud:

 _I write this through bleary eyes and with a heavy heart._

 _I have to leave you, my love, for your safety and my sanity._

 _Every night since Areesia, I have had the same nightmare_

 _of me killing you. It is happening too often for it to be_

 _a coincidence. I believe it to be a sign that I should go_

 _it alone. So, I am leaving you and Greece._

 _If I hurt you in any way, my life would not be worth_

 _living. (Not that Xena would let me live)._

 _I want you to be happy. Stay with Xena and live your_

 _life to the fullest. But, please, my love, be safe._

 _Leaving you isn't easy for me. You are the first person_

 _in many, many years that I have trusted enough to give my_

 _heart to. I love you, Gabrielle. There will be a void in my life_

 _that no one will be able to fill. You will forever have_

 _my heart and be a part of me until the end of time._

 _Goodbye, Gabrielle, my beautiful angel._

 _Deerdra_

Eve wipes the tears from her eyes and gently rubs Gabrielle's back and she sobs in Xena's arms.

Like a shot, Gabrielle backs away. "No. She's not getting off that easy. I'm going to find her." She marches off toward her horse and calls out to Xena, "Are you coming?"

Even though Gabrielle's going to chase after Deerdra, Xena is still proud of her strength and resolve-which only makes her love her even more. "Right behind you, chief."

Many days and sleepless nights later, at a house far from Greece, a weary hand knocks on a heavy wooden door. A woman with eyes of cinnamon is sitting in a poofy chair next to the fire in the fireplace sipping a cup of tea. She smiles at the tap, tap, tap at the door. Setting her cup down, her white dress billows behind her as she walks over to answer the door. She is not at all surprised to see Deerdra on the other side. Deerdra's appearance, on the other hand, is quite the shock. She looks like something the dog dug up.

Deerdra has to choke back the tears when she sees Margret standing there. She manages to squeak out, "I need help."

Margret's smile is warm and comforting, "I know, Hon. I know."

The door slowly closes behind them.

THE END


End file.
